


The Messenger

by cjwalters66



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwalters66/pseuds/cjwalters66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A messenger arrives at the Musketeer Garrison and creates challenges for all the Musketeers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Arriving in Paris

The horse galloped across the field in the early morning, disturbing the dew and making a trail across the tall grass. The rider was thin, but strong, with a straight seat, holding the reins loosely in simple black leather gloves. The rider was dressed in black leather breeches and high leather boots with a long split doublet in a camel color. A long darker brown cape kept the rider warm as the horse sped along the trail through fields and woods. The cape lay perfectly across the horse’s back, covering the back of the grey mare where saddle bags and a bed roll lay beneath. A simple, but elegant dark brown hat sat on the rider’s head. Underneath a black scarf kept the rider’s hair under control and unseen. Not too large, the hat adequately covered the face and was cocked up on the left side with a small but beautiful peacock feather on the band. 

On the left was a sword and pistols rested in holsters on either side of the saddle. Each pistol had a carved handle that was barely visible, but finer than most pistols. It would be obvious to anyone that this rider was a soldier of some standing or importance. These details showed the rider was an adept horseman prepared and trained to handle any challenge.

As the rider approached the edge of the city, the pace quickened. Pushing the horse harder, the rider wanted to make it to the gates as close to sunrise as possible. Once within sight of the Paris gates, the horse responded to a few simple clicks and slowed to a trot. The hands and seat not changing, this rider was truly a master of the stead. The Paris gates were closed and guarded from sunset to sunrise. At sunrise, the open entrance was busy with carts, horses, and people coming and going. Several vegetable carts from nearby farms were heading in, and empty carts heading out to get supplies and other goods to keep the city running. There were no other riders, but many peasants walking in and out carrying goods or packages to take to family or sell in the markets.

Slowing to a walk, the rider worked into the line heading into the great city of Paris. The smell was strong, but not surprising; cities were always dirty and unsanitary. Paris had not changed since the rider’s last visits almost six years ago. The rider put the thoughts of that time out of the head, remembering was not good for the soul. Strength was what the rider needed now, and early arrival at the Musketeer garrison was vital. As a messenger for Henri de la Tour d ’Auvergne, Vicomte de Turenne, the rider was experienced with the matters of state. The letters being carried to the captain of the King’s Musketeers included important state matters, but also a personal request of Turenne, which made the rider more nervous than ever before.

Locating the Musketeer garrison would not be difficult. The rider bent down asking a young boy walking along the dirty, puddled street, “Where would the Musketeer garrison be?” 

The young boy looked up into the green eyes of the clean shaven rider, smiled saying “end of the road here, through the market on the other side. You can’t miss the entrance, a large gate which is never closed.” The rider smiled, handed the boy a sous and rode forward, as the young boy looked up thinking, “I want to be a soldier like that someday.”

Through the market and to the entrance of the garrison, the rider stopped for a moment and wondered if this was right time to enter and pass along the messages being carried in the saddle bags. Would the messages be welcomed and would that one message be received well? Or would the answer be a quick walk to a prison and a date with the hangman? A shake of the head and the thoughts were banished, and the rider headed through the gates and into the courtyard. Being a good soldier meant always completing your mission without hesitation.

There were few people in the courtyard as the horse came to a stop. Three Musketeers sitting at the table at the bottom of the stairs looked up to see the rider. They all stood looking at the handsome rider and wonderful grey mare. Leaning over to the others, the largest man said “Not from around here.” The most handsome, smiled widely at his friend’s comment. 

As the rider dismounted, the youngest of three came up. “Hello, may we help you?” 

The rider, keeping hat on and over the eyes, answered “I am in the service of the Vicomte de Turenne, and have important communications for Captain Treville. Where can I find him?” 

At that moment, a young boy came into the courtyard from the stables. “Monsieur may I take your horse?” The rider nodded, handed over the reins and moved to collect the saddle bags across the back of the horse. 

As the horse was led away, the rider stated “we’ve come a long way, please make sure she is brushed, watered and fed. Thank you.” The stable boy nodded as he walked away, looking lovingly at the beautiful grey mare. 

Standing in the middle of the courtyard the rider and three musketeers faced each other. The rider nodded towards the young musketeer, who pointed up the stairs. “Captain Treville is in his office, top of the stairs, last door on the right.” The rider nodded again and headed towards the stairs, with all six eyes following.

At the last door, the rider stopped and knocked. There was silence for a moment; then a voice said “Come in.” It was gruff and did not make the rider feel comfortable. Opening the door, the rider walked through a corridor to the open door where a figure stood looking towards the rider. The darkness of the room reduced the ability to see the figure’s features, but he was tall and lean. Dressed in a dark leather doublet, he held a sheathed sword with the left hand. The stance was on guard, but not aggressive. He leaned against the wall as the rider entered. The rider felt his stare but did not look him in the face. 

Behind a large desk to the left was another man. Captain Treville was tall, with short hair, and finely shaped beard. His hands on the desk, he leaned forward slightly. The expression was blank, possibly annoyed, but he eyes showed inquisitiveness. 

Walking up to the desk, the rider reached into the saddle bag, pulling out the five letters. “Captain Treville? I’m in the service of Vicomte de Turenne and have these messages for you. I’ve been told to wait for further orders from you.”

“Very well,” said Treville as he took the messages from the rider hands. He thought it strange that the hat remained on. Most soldiers removed their hats when inside, but working for the Vicomte de Turenne, may explain the missteps in protocol. Turenne did not often follow all the conventions, but his agents were as respected as the Musketeers. “It may take some time, but you are welcome to have some food. I assume you’ve ridden a long way, and may need some rest. Have the stable boy find you a place.” The rider nodded and began to turn towards the door. Upon turning the Captain asked, “Your name?” 

The rider turned back and said “Thomas, Thomas de Durant.” It was a common name in France, but it caused the musketeer at the back of the room to move forward and into the light from the windows. The rider saw the musketeer’s full face, and quickly looked down. How could it be? It could not, the rider thought. The shock of the vision caused the rider to misstep and shuffle through the doorway. Memories came floating back into the head. 

Stepping into the corridor, the rider heard the men talking, but the words were lost and quickly the door shut. The breath was quick and the heart pounded. But it slowed as cool air from the balcony met the face. Had he recognized and did he know? Safe for the moment was the thought, or at least until the Captain read that last letter.


	2. Meeting Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Pinon

Chapter 2 – Meeting Thomas

25 years earlier in the small town of Pinon. Owned by the Comte de la Fere, the village was small but everyone was hard working and for the most part happy. The estate of the Comte provided the basic needs for the village, and work for the villagers. Remy de Durant was a young blacksmith, having taken over the business from his Uncle when he passed. Barely 18, Remy had lived with his uncle since he was 10, learning the trade. He was very accomplished and the Comte used his services exclusively for his horses. Remy often spent time in the estate’s beautiful stables re-shoeing horses or fixing broken plows or other equipment on the estate.

Remy’s sister, Marie Isabella, came to live with him when their parents died in an outbreak of disease. Bella, as the family called her, was 8 years old. She had fiery red hair and beautiful green eyes, like her mother, Moria, (Marie in French) who had come from Ireland to France with her parents. She met and married Marten de Durant and quickly had a son, Remy. Bella was their only other living child. The Durant’s had a small farm about a day’s ride away, but upon their death the farm was turned back to the landowner.

Remy was not the father type and without a wife was lost as to what to do with his young sister. He treated her as he had been treated when he came to Pinon to learn the blacksmith trade – she was his assistant. She would fetch water, bring food, and clean up the work area. She had two dresses which were often black with sot from the fires. She hated the heat of the shop, and often walked the fields as Remy worked. She often faced his anger when she could not be found.

However, Bella loved going to work in the Comte’s stables. She would run ahead of Remy and go into the stables to see all the beautiful horses. She knew them all by name and would say hello to each. The stable hands would marvel at her ability to calm and control the horses, especially Midnight, a large black stallion the Comte had bought for his oldest son, Olivier d’Athos. The stallion had been too much for the 10 year old Athos, as his brother called him, and had not been ridden since the boy fell from the horse and was unconscious for a day. The Comte refused to sell the horse saying, “Olivier will ride this magnificent horse when he is truly worthy of my noble title.” 

Athos was not a happy child. His mother had died when he was 6. Athos was close to his mother, and felt her loss more than his father. The Comte had several female companions that would come and go in fancy carriages with white horses. Athos had lessons in reading, writing, swordsmanship, shooting and riding, which filled most of his day. He was constantly told he must be honorable, and a gentleman if he was to inherit the title and lands. His duty was to become the next Comte de la Fere. His younger brother followed along behind him, but didn’t have to complete any of the lessons. Thomas would play and run outside while Athos was schooled, or lay on the floor drawing or playing with metal soldiers when Athos did his lessons at a desk in a hard chair.

Bella use to watch Athos and Thomas when they were outside having lessons. She would climb into the hay loft of the stables and peak through the shutters. She would laugh at the young Thomas as he ran around and played, and would feel sorry for the solemn Athos as he worked on his swordsmanship, shooting or riding. He was comfortable on a horse, but was tentative about his control. There was a hesitance in his control, which Bella knew was causing the problem. If she had the opportunity to ride she would maintain a gentle control of the horse. She learned a lot by watching and listening to their lessons.

Thomas was the first to notice Bella from the ground as Athos was concentrating on his sword work one day. It was about a month after she came to Pinon, when Thomas went into the stables and climbed to the hayloft. “Who are you?” was what Bella heard from behind her. 

She spun around and saw the small boy at the top of the ladder. She smiled, “I’m Maria Isabella de Durant. Remy, the blacksmith, is my brother. I wait up here until he finishes his work.”

“Why do you watch us and not come down and play? Don’t you like to play?” and the boy smiled and headed down the ladder. 

Bella walked to the edge and saw the little boy standing at the bottom looking up. When he saw her he motioned with his finger for her to follow him. Bella climbed down the ladder and followed the boy outside. Athos and the sword master were still practicing, and the younger boy walked around the stable and headed up the hill. He kept turning to see if Bella was following him.

Bella followed, but was worried someone would come up from behind and berate her for being around Thomas, as they were not of the same station. She was not sure how old he was, but she knew he was younger than her. He was dressed in very fine clothes, but had grass stains on his breeches and his hands were dirty. Not the usual for a noble child, but she knew he was rather a rascal playing, laughing and getting his way. The servants who worked on the estate seemed to love Thomas, but felt Athos was arrogant and difficult.

The boy stopped about half-way up the hill, and turned facing her. She was at the bottom. He yelled something she did not understand “Sic Vita Est” and began to do summersaults all the way the down the hill. He landed at her feet looking dizzy, but then broke out in laughter. She could not help laughing as well. 

“I’m Thomas d’Athos de la Fere. My father is the Comte. My brother, Athos, is having is sword lesson. They won’t let me play with the swords yet, not until I’m 8. How old are you?” 

Bella stood up tall and said, “I’m 8.” She would have added a ha-ha to it, but held her tongue. “How old are you then?” she asked. 

“I’m 7; I won’t be 8 until next September. Do you want to try rolling down the hill?” Thomas asked.

“I’ll give it a go” said Bella. 

The two ran up the hill and turned around. Bella was worried it would hurt, but as she began her summersault down the hill, she realized that the grass was soft. She liked the feeling of the movement, faster with each turn. It was thrilling, but also dizzying. When she stopped she could hear Thomas laughing. 

She opened her eyes and could see a shadow. Tall and lean it was the older boy, Athos, standing over her. She shaded her eyes and could see his face. It was not angry, but inquisitive and caring. He reached his hand down and asked “are you alright?” Bella quickly sat up and straightened her skirts. She accepted his hand and with one pull she was on her feet.

Athos looked into her eyes and then at his little brother, “Don’t let my brother talk you into doing things, you could hurt yourself. He’s a master at it and will laugh at you.” He looked back into her eyes, “What’s your name?” 

Thomas, who had gotten to his feet and stopped laughing, ran over and said “It’s Marie Isabella de something. She’s Remy’s sister. And she’s my friend and doesn’t want to play with you Athos.”

Athos looked at his brother and smiled. “Fine, your friend, I will leave you now. I have lessons inside. You can come inside or stay out here Thomas – up to you.” Athos turned, holding his sword by his side and headed towards the house. 

Thomas looked quickly up at Bella and then back at Athos as he walked away. He had never let his brother walk away from him before; normally he would have run after him. But his new friend was here – he’d never really had a friend, Athos and Catherine were friends, but Catherine never wanted to play with Thomas.

Thomas slipped his hand into Bella’s and pulled her towards the stables. “Would you like to see the horses? Some of them are very scary, especially Midnight.” 

Bella ran holding hands with Thomas towards the stables, and as they entered said, “I already know them all and I don’t think any of them are scary.” 

Thomas stopped and looked at her with surprise. “You don’t think they are huge beasts that would crush you with one kick.” 

“Not if you are nice to them – come with me and I’ll show you.” She said.

Bella proceeded into the stables, totally comfortable with all the horses and the two stable hands, as she had spent many hours cleaning stalls and tack, and brushing the horses. She walk right up to the first stall, and clicked her tongue a few times, and the beautiful white mare (Snow) turned around and came to the rope. Thomas was astonished as Snow lowered her head to Bella and she stroked her forehead. 

Thomas had never really spent much time in the stables, except to get picked up and placed on the horse for riding lessons. He rode Chestnut, a small pony that both boys had first learned to ride on. The larger horses scared him because of their size and the noises they would make. 

Bella turned around nodded for Thomas to come closer – saying “It’s safe; she’s the sweetest mare here and won’t hurt you.” Thomas started to run towards them and Snow backed up into her stall. “Slow down; walk up to her, no need to run.”

Thomas walked up next to Bella who was calling Snow forward and Thomas was able to pat her on the forehead. Snow moved closer and nuzzled him with her nose. Bella reached into her pocket and pulled out the apple, handing it to Thomas. “Hold it in your hand flat – don’t want your fingers bitten.” Thomas held the apple in front of the horse on his flat hand and Snow gingerly picked it up and ate it whole. Then she again nuzzled Thomas.

At that moment, one of the stable hands saw the two children near the horse. Knowing that the young Master Thomas was rather spastic, he quickly ran up behind and lifted him up and away from the horse. “Bella, don’t you know the young ones should not be near the horses without their horse master?”

Bella was surprised and put her head down. The stable hand put Thomas down and put a hand out to keep him still. He walked over to Bella, “If something was to happen to either of the Comte’s sons we would all be exiled. You can stay on the other side of the barn” turning to Thomas “away from the stalls. I don’t want to be responsible if you were to get hurt.” At this the stable hand walked into the tack room.

“Marie Isabella? How come you get to be close to the horses?” asked Thomas. 

Bella walked over and sat them both down on a bale of hay. “Call me Bella.” She put her arm around him, “I’m not like you. I’m a peasant and you are of noble blood. If something happened to me here it would not be a loss. If something happened to you, it would be a great loss.” 

“It would be a great loss to me if something happened to you,” said Thomas as he leaned his head on her shoulder.


	3. Fighting a Musketeer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental cut may send the messenger to the gallows.

Standing on the porch outside Captain Treville’s office, with a shake of the head, memories of Pinion were banished. Looking down the three musketeers still sat at the table, having some food and drink. They were chattering away about all kinds of things. There was a hunger in the belly and the oatmeal looked rather good. The rider headed down the stairs to partake.

Upon reaching the last two rungs, the musketeers at the table silenced their talk and looked towards the rider, stopping their eating and drinking in mid gulp, sip or chew. The young one who had pointed to the Captain’s offices stood “Your horse is in the stable; Jacques is there and will get it for you” pointing to the stable door.

The rider stopped and looked at the stables, and then at the young musketeer. “I’m to wait for further orders, Captain Treville said I should get some food and be shown a place to rest.” 

“Well, join us then” said the thinner and very handsome musketeer sitting at the end of the table opposite the stairs. “D’artagnan, go get our guest a bowl from the kitchen. Would you like some wine?” The rider moved forward and sat on a stool. D’artagnan headed to the kitchen and the larger of the two remaining musketeers filled a goblet and handed it to the new table guest.

“I’m Aramis and this is Porthos” said the musketeer opposite. 

The rider nodded and said, “I’m Durant.” Using the surname was easier than the first and made the rider more comfortable. D’artagnan put the bowl down and sat, looking at the rider very intently. Reaching for the porridge, the rider began to drink and eat quietly.

“So where did you come from, Durant?” D’artagnan said in a semi-sarcastic mode, he felt there was something not quite right about this soldier. “Get comfortable; take your hat and cape off. You’ll wait a while if the king has to provide orders.” 

The rider didn’t like the tone of his voice, almost accusing. Raising the head to look him in the eyes, the rider said “I’m more comfortable with my hat and cape on, less chance of a bird defecating on my head – you must have a problem with that?”

It was not shocking to banter with soldiers. The rider was quite use to these verbal challenges, and possible physical challenges that may come. Checking the sword to make sure it was handy was a habit without intension.

The wine and porridge were good and was filling the empty stomach. “So you never answered where you came from?” said Porthos. His smile was warm, but questioning. 

“I’ve ridden from Calais and that’s all I can really say.” The messages brought were from Vicomte de Turenne, who was currently in England. Turenne was working to develop allies within the British aristocracy so if Civil War came to England, France may be positioned to gain as a result. There was one message from Turenne specifically for Captain Treville that was more personal and requested help of a different nature.

D’artagnan was not pleased with being denied the answer to his question. He noticed the reach for the sword, “So do you know how to use that or is it just decoration, like your hat?” 

Durant put down the wine and spoon, and stood slowly. “Would you like to find out?” 

D’artagnan stood quickly and walked to the center of the courtyard, “it would be my pleasure.” He drew his sword.

The rider removed the cape, laying it on the stool and walked towards him. Aramis and Porthos quickly rose and moved between them. 

“Now just wait you two – no need to get in a mess” said Porthos. 

“D’artagnan don’t be silly, if you hurt him you may get into more trouble” reminded Aramis. D’artagnan had acted rashly in their last mission and had been cautioned about controlling his actions.

Durant, almost a full foot shorter than Porthos, pushed him out of the way – well he stepped back with a hand to the chest – and faced D’artagnan – “Are you afraid? Going to get in trouble?” 

The rider wasn’t usually this forward, but having dealt with the hubris in a soldier before, standing up was all that could be done. Durant was an excellent swordsman and this musketeer could be taught a few things. D’artagnan held his sword forward, the rider drew as well. 

The two other musketeers backed up to the table and sat. “We tried” said Aramis; “we did” said Porthos – both grabbing a cup of wine, and settling in to watch the show!

Captain Treville sat at his desk; Athos paced back and forth. He was uncomfortable and concerned about the messages received. “Will you be heading to the palace with those?” Athos asked. 

“Most probably, once I have reviewed all the letters.” Treville said as he opened the last letter – a smaller one addressed to Treville. Athos returned to his usual wall location with a lean.

As he read, his eyes got bigger and he stood. Athos stopped his lean against the back wall and walked towards the desk. Treville handed the letter to him, “Read this, we should probably find that messenger.” 

Athos read the letter and then looked at Treville with a look of misbelief and concern. They moved quickly towards the door.

As they exited onto the porch, they looked down to see the messenger, and D’artagnan dueling in the courtyard. Athos began to move towards the stairs quickly, but Treville held him up, “let’s see how this goes?” 

Athos looked at him with a stare Treville had never seen before, and he defied the Captain running towards the stairs. 

D’artagnan and Durant were in full duel, and the rider was holding his own, although this musketeer was a very skilled swordsman. Had Athos been responsible for his training? Using all the tricks to make him lose his cool and make a mistake, D’artagnan remained calm.

The voice from the top of the stairs startled the rider, it was familiar. “What are you doing? Don’t you know . . .” at that point the rider dropped arm and sword, and D’artagnan fully in the fight, took the opportunity and sliced across the upper left arm – through doublet and shirt. 

D’artagnan immediately dropped his sword and ran forward realizing that the hit had been damaging, as the sting and the blood soaked the shirt and doublet from underneath.

D’artagnan quickly placed his gloved hand over the wound and pressed hard. Athos was there in a few seconds, having run down the stairs, pushed D’artagnan away and put his own ungloved hand over the wound. 

“What do you think you were doing D’artagnan?” said Athos. 

“I was, I was, I didn’t expect . . .” was all D’artagnan could get out.

Athos turned towards the messenger and looked down. The hat covered the face so not to make eye contact. “Thank you monsieur, it will be alright” Durant said trying to move away. 

Athos put his other hand on the messenger’s back and started to direct the walk. “Let’s get you a place to sit down.” Instead of heading to the table with the food, he led past and through a door into a billet. His own.

He turned to Aramis, “Get your sewing kit and come in here.” Aramis ran off to his own billet to collect his sewing kit. 

Athos directed the rider into the room, pushing the door to close with his foot. He sat the rider down on the bed, and knelt down in front. Durant kept the head down, not wanting to look into his eyes.

“We need to get your doublet off and shirt.” As Athos began to undo the strings holding the doublet closed. “I need to keep pressure on the wound,” he said as he struggled with the strings. 

Durant undid the doublet and began to remove it. Athos quickly moved his hand to the shirt underneath and the doublet fell behind on the bed.

The shirt arm was completely soaked with blood. The wound hurt but it was manageable. This was not the rider’s first wound, earlier came from falls from horses or a minor skirmish with a sword. Working for Turenne led to risks in formal and informal battles.

Athos moved the rider’s hand to the wound, “press hard,” he said. He then pulled his dagger from behind and began to cut through the sleeve of the shirt from the cuff upwards. 

“You’ll ruin my shirt, I don’t have another.” The rider moved the free hand to stop Athos’. For the first time their eyes met.

Athos stared back, but was not angry, he looked concerned and a little hurt. He moved the hand back to the wound and said “would you rather we just took the shirt off, if you were really Thomas de Durant that is what we would do.” 

A shake of the head was all that could be managed, and Athos continued to cut the sleeve open. He was very careful not to cause further injury with the dagger as he cut. He continued to cut until he reached the shoulder and then cut around the shoulder to open the sleeve up. 

He put his hand over the riders hand – “Press!” was all he said.

He got up and retrieved some cloths and the bucket that was in the corner. D’artagnan was standing at the door, having followed them but had the door partially closed in his face, he stayed outside. Athos handed him the bucket – “Get some water, be quick about it.” 

Aramis arrived at the door, and walked in. “Why did you cut his shirt? You should have just taken it off.” 

Athos was busy getting a cup and several bottles of wine from his personal store. He moved to kneel again and reached up removing the hat throwing it behind him and pulling off the black scarf. The red hair was bright and brilliant, and a long braid fell down the rider’s back. 

“I didn’t think mademoiselle would be comfortable.” He then began to open a bottle and pour wine into the cup.

“Oh, well that explains absolutely nothing” said Aramis as he opened his sewing kit. 

D’artagnan walked through the door with the water and almost dropped the bucket as he saw the long braid and the feminine features that had been hidden under the hat and scarf. “You’re a girl” came out rather loud. 

Porthos was next through the door, “What?”

Bella put her head down, everything was ruined and she would end up going to a Paris prison to await hanging or beheading. 

“Water here” Aramis said, “we’ll need to discuss our new friend’s gender later, but first we need to stop the bleeding.” 

Aramis took one of the cloths Athos had laid next to Bella and got it wet. He began to clean her arm and removed her hand from the wound. He placed a dry cloth on the wound and handed her the wet one to clean her hand and wash down her arm.

Athos took the cloth from her and handed her the cup, “Drink!” 

She looked at him and he nodded. She started to drink slowly. At every sip, he filled the cup back up from the bottle. 

Aramis leaned in “You’ll need to drink faster or you may bleed to death before I can sew up this wound.” 

Porthos and D’artagnan where standing in the doorway with mouths open. D’artagnan was even more upset that he had wounded a girl.

“You better drink up or Athos will have to punch you,” chortled Porthos. 

Athos shot him a quick glance and he stopped laughing. “Drink the wine, it will help with the pain of the sewing” Athos said putting his hand over hers and the cup and putting it towards her mouth. 

She felt like she was in another place, another world, not really conscious of everything going on. It may have been the wine, she didn’t usually have more than 1-2 glasses a day and she had almost finished the first bottle. Or it could have been blood loss, as the bleeding from the wound was profuse. 

Aramis removed the clean cloth from her arm and took a good look at the wound. The bleeding had stopped a bit. “Good” he said “the bleeding is slowing. The wound does need some sewing.” 

He handed a new cloth to D’artagnan and said, “Hold this on the wound.” D’artagnan knelt down on her left side and held the cloth on her arm. 

She looked at him as she drank another cup of wine. “I’m sorry Mademoiselle, I did not know who you were and I did not mean to hurt you,” he said.

Bella said nothing, her head was spinning. The wine was having an effect. She looked back to Athos. He did not look her in the eyes, but kept filling the cup and pushing her hand to drink. He was opening the third bottle now. 

She had time to look at him closely as she drank. There were lines and a few small scares on his face, probably from battles, but the beautiful features she knew so well from childhood were still there. His hair and beard were both unkempt – not unusual for a soldier, or for Athos.

He looked up at her and Bella fell into those green eyes, just as she had done many years ago. 

She leaned forward a bit and Athos took the glass “I think we are ready, go ahead.” 

Aramis came over with the needle threaded and moved D’artagnan and the cloth away from the wound. “Give me a fresh wet cloth? Athos you may need to hold her steady.”

Athos straddled the bed and drew himself up to her right side. His arm went around her waist and under her injured arm. His right hand held hers and the wine cup. He nodded to Aramis, who proceeded to begin to sew up the wound. 

At the first needle stroke, Bella let out a little cry. Athos took the wine cup and handed it to D’artagnan, and put his hand over hers. Whispering in her ear, “Bella squeeze my hand.” 

She did, holding tight to his hand he held her up as Aramis sewed. The pain lessened with each stitch, but Bella turned her head to lay it on Athos’s shoulder and she nuzzled into his neck under his chin. 

The warmth of his hold was something she had felt before. She closed her eyes and drifted back into her memories.


	4. Learning to Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella begins riding lesson courtesy of Athos.

Bella and Thomas became inseparable when she was at the estate. They would run all over the place and spend time in the stables. Thomas always stayed on the other side of the stables from the horses, while Bella told him about each and what they liked. They cleaned saddles and reins in the tack room, ran up and down the hills, somersaulting occasionally. They would sit in the grass and watch Athos as he continued his sword and horse training.

Athos rode Blanche, a medium sized white horse. He would have his sword and hat on and it made him seem like a knight on a shining white stead. Bella was 10 when she first felt that funny feeling in her stomach when Athos sat on the horse and looked at her. They never really talked directly, but Athos was always kind to her, nodding or bowing slightly. She would nod or bow back. They would also laugh together when Thomas did silly things.

Catherine De Guerville, a year older than Bella and from a noble family, would often join the audience to Athos’ lessons. She would never sit in the grass, but stand straight with arms crossed. Bella kept her head down when Catherine was around. Catherine scolded her once for being insolent when she first offered her part of a hay bale to sit on. Catherine’s dresses were beautiful silk, in lovely colors. She would smile and laugh (though not full belly laughs like Bella) but almost a giggle, whenever Athos would look her way or say something funny. Bella found that she would avoid being around when Catherine was there.

Thomas began regular riding or sword lessons at age 9, but the instructor was always told to make sure Athos was the one making progress as he was heir. Bella often retreated to the hayloft when the Comte, Catherine and her father came to watch the lessons. She would sit back in the hayloft until they left.

On other days Bella would sit outside the stables and watch the two boys ride around in circles with the instructor in the center. They would turn and walk, trot and canter. She so wanted to learn how to ride, she knew she could control the horse better than either of these boys, but she did not have a horse to ride.

After their riding lesson the boys would bring their horses to the stable and hand them off to the stable hands. Athos usually headed off to his lessons inside, and Thomas and Bella would play on the hill or help to get the horses settled. 

One day, as the boys came up on their horses and dismounted Athos came over to Bella. Bella had sat with her legs drawn up to her chest and her head down for most of the lesson. He sat down next to her. “Bella, what’s wrong? Are you sad?” 

Bella looked up at the sound of Athos’ voice and saw him sitting next to her. “I’m fine” was all she could manage. 

“Would you like to learn how to ride?” Athos said. “We know you really love the horses. I can ask the instructor to include you in our lessons, would you like that?”

She looked up to Athos with tears in her eyes. He put his arm around her, “don’t cry, I don’t want to make you cry. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. “I’m not upset, I’m happy. I would really like to learn. When can I start?” 

Athos hugged her back. There was a small moment when they looked into each other’s eyes. She felt she could star into those green eyes forever!

Athos stood and walked over to the instructor, Monsieur DuBois. “This young lady would like to learn how to ride. Tomorrow she will be joining us – Maurice, select a horse for Bella and have it ready tomorrow.” 

The instructor looked her over and huffed, but nodded in agreement. Maurice, the stable hand who was holding Athos’ horse nodded and then smiled at Bella as he walked the horse into the stable.

Athos turned and came over to Bella, who was now standing up. She looked down as he approached her. He was taller than her by almost a foot. He stood less than a foot from her, and with his gloved hand, lifted her chin to look at him. She smiled and he said “tomorrow then, looking forward to seeing if you have true riding abilities. We have lessons now.” 

Looking around he could not find Thomas. “If you see Thomas send him in and make sure he comes in clean – my father does not like it when he comes in all grass stained and dirty.” 

She nodded and he turned and walked off. As he left she thought to herself – I should have said Thank You! Oh he must think me a fool. But I get to learn how to ride. She jumped up and down with joy!

Bella became a wonderful rider, much better than Thomas and more controlled that Athos. She had true control over her horse, Snow, who was the kindest mare in the stable. The instructor paid her many compliments and often asked her to demonstrate to the boys how to perform turns and stops and starts, maintaining rein and seat control. She hardly talked when riding, and did not use the reins for anything except to gently steer. She clicked her tongue and the horse responded, just as it done the first day she met Thomas.

She loved being on a horse, but Snow was stocky and sometimes slow. She talked to the instructor after a lesson to change horses. “Please monsieur, I think I can handle a bigger faster horse.” 

“Which one would you prefer?” he asked. 

“That one” as she pointed to Midnight. 

The instructor laughed and said “Oh no, I’ve already paid for having young Athos ride that horse. He’s not ready for him yet, so I know you are not.” She was disappointed and did not ask again to change horses.

Midnight was only ridden by one person, Maurice, the stable hand. He had grown close to the horse and worked with him on the hills to calm him down, so when Athos was ready he could ride him. 

After riding lessons, the boys would go to the chateau for lessons. Thomas was at first sad to have to go inside, but he really enjoyed reading and writing, and he would sometimes leave early from riding to go read, not even talking to Bella afterwards. 

Athos began to stay longer, as lessons were not his favorite activities. He would sometimes come into the stables with Bella and help put the tack away and brush the horses, until a maid would come from the house to fetch him.

One day after the boys had gone to the house, Bella was cleaning out stalls. Maurice had saddled Midnight for his ride, but had gone into the tack room to sort through the reins and putting things right after the lessons. 

Bella went over to Midnight and stroked his head. He nuzzled up to her. She looked around and both stable hands were out of sight, so she walked Midnight out of his stall, across the stable and through the doors. She climbed onto the hay bale outside and mounted the horse. He was much taller than Snow, and she felt like she was looking out the hayloft window.

She gave a few clicks of her tongue and Midnight trotted off. She headed to the hill as she had always wanted to gallop up and down that hill – the view would be amazing. She clicked again and into the gallop they went. Midnight was everything she had imagined. Strong and fast, he floated across the ground. The simple string which held her hair in place came loose with the wind and her red hair spread down her back. At the top of the hill she halted Midnight and looked around. She leaned forward and whispered “Good boy” into his ears – they twitched backward.

Athos sat at his desk, with several books in front of him. The tutor, Monsieur Planchet, was working with Thomas on some calculations. Athos was bored of reading; he read one line in front of him over and over again. He wanted to be outside, on his horse, he looked out to the hill that rose up behind the stables. A black horse with a small rider galloped up the hill. Red hair flowed behind her. Bella, but what horse was that? He thought. When she stopped at the top of the hill she turned the horse around, and he saw it was Midnight. He stood quickly leaning forward to see more from the window.

Bella galloped down the hill and then back up again. Athos stared quietly from his window. As he dreamed of being on a horse with her letting the wind hit him in the face from the horses speed, he saw Maurice fly out of the stables and run towards Bella, waving his arms. 

Bella was again at the top of the hill. Athos could see the smile on her face! But then Midnight’s head turned, seeing Maurice running up the hill, and he reared up on his hind legs. Bella did her best to stay on, but she slipped off the back and landed in the grass behind the horse. 

Athos stepped back knocking his chair over, causing Thomas and M. Planchet to start. “Be careful Athos” said Planchet, but he was already at the door. 

“What’s the matter?” cried Thomas. 

“Bella was riding Midnight and he’s thrown her.” His voice trailed off as he ran the hall to the stairs. 

Thomas jumped up and ran out as well, leaving Planchet to turn and look out the window.

Maurice got up the hill quickly, but Midnight was circling the motionless Bella in the grass. Midnight pranced around Bella as if he was protecting her. 

Athos got to the top of the hill a minute later and walked slowly up to Midnight. He was scared as his relationship with the horse was not the best, having been thrown as well. He had asked his father more than once to sell the horse after his fall, and now he’s hurt Bella.

Midnight huffed and walked towards Athos. “Good boy Midnight, please let me get to Bella she’s not moving” said Athos. 

The horse turned and looked at Bella lowering his head he nudged her. He then turned to look at Athos and moved away from her. Athos was quickly on his knees next to Bella. Her eyes were closed, she was breathing, and she was normal color. There did not seem to be any blood. She actually looked like she was asleep.

Athos took one of her hands in his and patted it – “Bella, Bella, can you hear me.” 

A soft moan came from Bella’s lips and her eyes fluttered. Midnight was circling them keeping Maurice away. 

Thomas finally got to the hill and called “Athos is she alive? Why was she riding Midnight?” he looked at Maurice next to him. 

“I was getting ready to take him for his training ride, but she took him out.” Maurice said looking at Thomas. He turned back to where Bella lay, “Athos please be careful if anything would happen to you it would be my head.”

Athos brought Bella into his arms, picking her up. He stood and headed down the hill. Midnight did not bother him, but walked next to him slowly. 

“To the house,” was all he said as he passed Thomas and Maurice. When he got to the bottom of the hill Bella began to open her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Athos’ neck, and closed them again.

Athos walked through the front doors and up the stairs to the main salon. Midnight would have followed but Maurice grabbed his reins and led him towards the stable. 

Athos laid Bella on the settee in the salon and placed her head on a pillow. Outside Midnight neighed and made a noise like a moan as he fought the path to the stables. Bella stirred as the horse could be heard in the house.

Thomas entered the salon as Athos moved a small stool to Bella’s side, holding her hand. “Go get Manon! Now!” Athos said. Thomas ran from the room. 

Bella opened her eyes, looking up at Athos. She tried to sit up, “I really should not be in the house. I must go.” 

“You’ve been hurt, Manon is coming and will make sure you are alright,” Athos looked towards the door hearing footsteps.

Manon had been the housekeeper at the La Fere estate for many years. She was not a particularly loving individual, but Athos relied on her for emotional support after the loss of his mother. He knew just by her eyes that she cared for him, even if she never showed any other sign.

Manon walked in with a small servant behind her carrying a wine jug, cup and towel. She came over to the settee. “What happened? Why did you bring this peasant girl in here?” 

Athos looked up, “She was thrown from Midnight, and I want to make sure she is alright. Please help her.”

Bella was getting her senses back, and started to sit up again. Athos leaned forward to stop her, but Manon hand was on his shoulder. “Let her sit up is she wants. Do you hurt anywhere?” 

Manon nodded to the servant who poured a small glass of wine. Manon took it and handed it Bella. “Drink just a little to calm yourself.” Bella had never drunk any wine before, so she just sipped. It was dry, but tasty, so she sipped a bit more.

“Does anything hurt? Your arms, legs, back, eyes, head?” asked Manon. 

Bella shook her head no with each question. 

“Can you stand up and walk?” Manon pulled Athos away and took the glass from Bella’s hand. She stood slowly, and once on her feet she felt stable. “Walk to the end of the settee and back?” Manon ordered. Bella walked to the end and back and smiled as she returned, sitting down.

Manon turned to Athos. “She’ll be just fine, now don’t bother me again, and for God’s sake get her out of the house before . . .” but before she could finish her thought, the Comte entered the room. 

In his booming voice, said “What’s going on in here? And who is this urchin sitting on my settee?”

Bella stood and turned to see the Comte as he came into the room behind her. With the Comte were Catherine and her father. Catherine looked at Athos and then at Bella, turning her head as if she was cleaning the morning chamber pots.

Athos spoke, as Manon and the servants left the room. “Father, this is Bella, Remy de Durant’s sister. She’s been learning to ride with Thomas and I, but fell from her horse. I brought her in here to make sure she was not hurt. I asked Manon . . .” 

“Quiet!” said the Comte. “What is it to me if this peasant falls from a horse, remove her now from this house – she belongs in the stables or her brother’s smithy. Go” he said directly to Bella.

Bella had been frozen since the Comte broke off Athos’ explanation. She’d seen him from afar, coming and going from the estate via one of the great carriages, often with a woman in a pretty dress. He seemed romantic from afar, but close up he seemed very cold, hardly looking at her, and he treated Athos as if he was stupid. 

Catherine continued her bad smell expression, looking at Bella with side eyes, and her father just sighed over and over again. 

“GO!” the Comte yelled again pointing towards the doors. She quickly left via the large double doors immediately to her right. In the hallway with the doors closed behind her, she heard the Comte yelling at Athos, she could not hear the words. 

Catherine and her father came out of the doors. As Bella started down the stairs holding the rail she heard Catherine, “Father, can you believe that this peasant thinks she can worm her way into Athos’ life. We must do something about this.” She quietly ran the rest of the stairs and out the front doors. 

She felt a little dizzy as she got to the stables. She stopped outside and wondered if she should enter as Maurice was sure to be angry. She wanted to check on Midnight, she knew he did not throw her on purpose; Maurice had been running up the hill screaming and waving.

She walked into the stables, Midnight was in his stall and everything was quiet. She walked over and he neighed. Lowering his head he seemed to be bowing and saying he was sorry. She stroked his forehead and he lifted slightly. “Don’t be sad Midnight; I know you didn’t mean it. I’m fine and would be so happy to ride you again soon.” The horses ears twitched and she realized she was not alone. 

Bella turned to see Maurice standing in the tack room doorway. “So you are not dead then? You gave everyone quite a scare there, and what were you thinking taking a horse like Midnight out.” He walked towards her and his tone stiffened. “How stupid are you, do you know that I could be fired for this, if the Comte ever learns you rode Midnight or was thrown from him, it could mean my job.” 

Bella stood there taking his wrath, but whispered “the Comte knows.” 

“What, what did you say?” Maurice asked.

Bella repeated louder this time “The Comte knows, he walked into the salon and ordered me out.” 

Maurice stamped his feet and walked into the tack room, turning to yell, “Thank you Bella, I’ve been your friend and this is how you repay me.” He slammed the door behind him.

Bella climbed into the hay loft and found a soft place to curl up to cry. It was very quiet in the stable, only the occasional neigh or shuffle of horses’ hooves broke the silence. 

She did not know how long she lay there; neither did she hear the main door open and someone walk in. The first she knew someone else there, was the soft hand on her arm. She turned looking up to see Athos sitting next to her.

His face said nothing, except for his eyes, which were filling with tears. He leaned back on the hay and pulled Bella up into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and he pulled hay from her hair – still free from the ride. 

He whispered “I’m sorry my father yelled at you, it’s not your fault.” 

“Maurice yelled at me too,” Bella cried softly. 

Athos sat up quickly, “Well, I can solve that.”

“No, don’t, I deserve it,” she said. “I should not have taken Midnight out, it is my fault.”

Athos relaxed and returned to holding Bella in his arms. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, my head only hurts a little.” She returned her head to his shoulder.

Athos leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Maybe that will help.” Bella closed her eyes and settled into the comfort of Athos’ arms.


	5. Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More history of Bella and Athos as he remembers the last time he saw her.

Bella felt the last stitch going into her arm and heard Aramis, “Well that’s almost as pretty as the Queen’s petticoats.” 

She brought her head out from under Athos’ chin and took a look at her arm. Athos released his hold of her hand, and her waist – moving backwards on the bed. She still felt uneasy. Aramis was wrapping her arm with a bandage. “She needs to rest now.”

“She’ll stay here. d’Artagnan, can you help with her boots without hurting her?” said Athos with a smirk. 

d’Artagnan chuckled at his friend’s joke and helped to pull off the boots. Athos took hold of Bella and laid her down on the bed, covering her with the blanket. She felt warm and tired, and was soon asleep. “I’ll stay with her,” he said.

Treville was in the doorway, “So, how is she?” 

“She’ll be fine, once the wine wears off, Athos got her very drunk” said Aramis with a grin. 

“And her arm? Did d’Artagnan do permanent damage?” Treville questioned.

Aramis shook his head no.

Treville turned towards d’Artagnan, “I’m sure Vicomte Turenne would be happy to hear we damaged his prized messenger on her first day here.” He motioned for the four to join him outside.

“You know her, don’t you?” Aramis said to Athos as they walked from the room. 

“I did, but that was a long time ago.” He replied and walked out the door.

Treville told the musketeers about Turenne’s request to protect his messenger, especially from English agents. 

d’Artagnan said, “I didn’t know that he was a she, I never would have been so . . .” 

“Aggressive?” Porthos added. 

“She challenged me as much as I her,” d’Artagnan countered. 

Treville laughed a little, “She’s rather good with a sword, if Athos had not overreacted, she may have taken you down.”

All eyes turned to Athos, “It was not right to let the battle go on.” And he turned going back inside his billet, closing the door behind him. 

He checked Bella, who was still asleep, breathing softly. He put a stool against the wall and sat down. He closed his eyes remembering the lovely red haired girl who he knew when he was a boy. Her smile, her joy, and her laugh, especially when Thomas and she would play together or she would go riding with Athos. He saw the happiness in her face when he arranged for her riding lessons. And the tears that she cried after being thrown from Midnight. He remembered holding her in his arms in the hay.

He opened his eyes, and checked on her again. Still asleep. Her face was more mature than the last time he saw her. She was 14; he barely 16. His father had put more and more pressure on him to start taking responsibilities of his position and title. Athos had less time to spend with Bella. She would come to the stables whenever the Comte was away, after completing her chores at Remy’s smithy, to ride Midnight; he had secretly become her horse. Athos would try to join her and they would ride through the fields as fast as they could.

She had asked him to teach her how to fight, and he obliged, as he so enjoyed spending time with her. She was getting good with a sword and could probably have Thomas on the ground in a matter of minutes. 

He laughed when she showed up one day in britches and a doublet. “Where’s you dress?” he said. 

“I don’t think a soldier would be seen in a dress, do you?” She would smile broadly and ride off, leaving him chasing on his stead. 

He liked her much better in a dress, but never shared that with her.

His father had been pressuring him about a betrothal to Catherine. He never told Bella about this or his efforts to delay it. The match had been planned for years, almost since birth by the two families. Athos continued to tell his father they were too young and that once he had spent time at Court in Paris he would make the match. He knew the delay was so he could continue to spend time with Bella. If only she had been of noble blood.

Athos was spending more and more time away, his father took him often to Paris. With the Comte away, Bella was able to go to the estate and ride Midnight. Thomas was often there and they would ride together and sword fight – and she did often have him on the floor. But she missed Athos.

She arrived one day to ride Midnight expecting to ride alone as Athos was still at Court with his father. As she entered the stables she saw Midnight saddled. She was shocked as Maurice never helped her with him, she could manage he always said. 

Then Athos walked around the horse, “Finally, been waiting all morning,” he said with a smile.

“What are you doing here, you were in Paris,” she said shocked to see him. 

“Father wanted to remain for some personal attention, so I rode back last night,” he answered. He held out his hand, “I have something for you.” 

He led her to the tack room and she saw a beautiful riding dress laid on the table. At the top was a hat; dark brown leather, cocked up on the left with a small peacock feather. She was dressed in her doublet, britches and boots. 

Athos picked up the hat, “I thought this would go with your soldier’s uniform.” 

Handing it to her, she placed it on her head, “well?” 

He smiled, “it fits well. You can now truly be a soldier in service of the King.”

“You bought this just for me?” He nodded and looked down at the dress. He shuffled his feet. “You didn’t buy this did you?” she asked. 

“No this was my mother’s; she wore it when she would go riding. I thought you might like to have it so you could be either soldier or (stuttering) woman.” He turned away. 

She felt her cheeks get warm, and reached out her hand to touch the dress. It was beautifully soft. There was a simple under-dress of blue split in the center to reveal female britches so she could ride astride the horse. The overdress was tweed with silk strips and lace in a darker blue color. It laced up the front across the chest. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

“I can’t wear this; it’s your mother’s. And I’m not a noble.” She protested.

Athos took her hand, “you are more noble than any woman I know.” He smiled and as he walked to the door, “humor me and wear the dress on our ride today.” He shut the door behind him. 

Did he want her to change? She was confused and shocked and oh how her cheeks flushed!

Bella took off her doublet, shirt and britches. She put on the under-dress and female britches. She put her boots back on and walked around the room. The under-dress was very comfortable. She took her belt from her clothes and put it on with the sword, and then put the overdress on. The sword caused some issues as it held the overdress up in the back. She took off the belt and sword and tied the lacing in the front. 

She walked back into the stables in the dress, carrying the hat, belt and sword. She put the hat on her head and shrugged her shoulders about the belt, looking at Athos who was standing between their two horses. 

He looked at her as he had never seen her before. “So what do I do about my belt and sword?” she said. 

Athos shook his head and smiled. “You don’t, leave them here with your other clothes, you don’t need them.”

“But I want to practice, “she whined. 

“Not today, leave it here, and let’s go.” He said.

She walked back to the tack room and put the sword and hat on her soldier’s uniform. 

The dress was very comfortable on the horse, although Athos did have to help her get on and get the overdress properly placed. She didn’t like having help, but the dress looked beautiful laid out across Midnight.

They rode through the fields, one leading, and then the other. Back and forth they would test their horses. As they rode, she noticed that Athos had on a different doublet than his normal riding one. It was of very fine fabric, she had seen it before when she watched from the hayloft louvers, as he and Catherine walked the gardens.

At the top of a hill which looked down towards the Chateau on one side and across the fields on the other, Athos stopped and dismounted. He walked his horse over to a lone tree and tied him to a branch. Bella walked Midnight over, still mounted, “What are you doing? Are you tired of riding?”

Athos looked up, “no, but I am a bit hungry, you?” 

She saw a basket under the tree. He walked over and opened it holding up some bread, cheese and a bottle of wine. She dismounted and tied Midnight up next to Athos’ horse and walked over to him. He was sitting down and opening the bottle. She looked in the basket and got the two cups out, and he poured them each some wine.

Bella sat down and sipped. It was the same wine she had sipped when she fell from Midnight a few years earlier. She had had other wine, the kind peasants could afford, but the estate’s fine wine was much better. Athos handed her a piece of bread and some cheese. They sat silently feeling the breeze, eating and drinking, for what seemed like long time. Bella felt very uncomfortable sitting there with Athos said next to her.

Athos finished his wine, and stood up. He put his hand towards Bella and pulled her to her feet. He kept her hand in his and walked her out from under the tree. They looked down on the estate, the chateau, the stables, and the kitchen. Servants were moving from place to place doing their chores. He turned to her, “I don’t want any of that if you are not there.” He pulled her to him and kissed her.

The kiss was tender but urgent. She was shocked at first as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her arms hung down free, but as he kissed her more, she placed one hand on his arm, and the other on his shoulder. He pulled back and looked at her. She smiled and with her hand, pulled him back to her for more kisses. She wrapped both arms around his neck, and his hands moved up her back to tighten the embrace. She felt weak, and soon found herself falling to the grass.

It was a slow motion fall, as Athos controlled it. His mouth was warm, and he opened it letting his tongue explored hers. She put her fingers through his hair and let her tongue play with his mouth, teeth and intertwine with his. One of his arms was around her waist on the ground, while the other lay on her stomach. He stopped for a moment and undid his doublet. She pulled it off of him and pulled him back down towards her. His hands explored her body through the dress. He slowly loosened the lacing on the overdress as he continued to kiss her. The kisses had become passionate, but still tender and sweet.

He pulled her up to remove the overdress and laid her back down on top of it. His free hand cupped her face, and then moved down her neck, to shoulder, arm and stomach, and then up to cover her small breasts. Although something told Bella to stop, she didn’t want the kisses or the touches to end. Her hands explored his body, his shirt was mostly open, feeling his strong chest and the little hair in the center. They continued to kiss strongly. She did not want this to end, and he did not seem to want that either.

“What are you doing?” a screamed came from behind. 

Athos stopped and looked up. He sighed and stood. Bella looked behind her and saw Catherine on a horse with that bad smell look on her face. 

Bella gathered up the dress and stood, holding it front of her. 

Athos stood between Catherine and Bella, “Catherine, what are you doing here?”

“I came looking for you, and it’s a good thing I did. What do you think you are doing? You are betrothed to me, we are meant to be together, and she is just a peasant.” Catherine pronounced.

Athos looked back at Bella, who was shocked to hear he was betrothed – she did not know. “We are not betrothed, and I’m not sure we ever will be,” Athos announced to both Catherine and Bella.

Catherine turned her horse, “Well we will see about that.” And she rode off towards the chateau. 

Athos turned to Bella and grabbed his doublet from the grass. He walked towards her, but she turned and put the overdress on and laced it up. He took the hint and walked to the horses while putting his doublet on. He untied the horses. Bella clicked her tongue and Midnight walked over to her. She mounted quickly and was gone before Athos had gotten on his horse. He followed as she headed towards the stables.

She arrived at the stables and quickly pulled Midnight inside. Maurice was there and took Midnight. Seeing the look on her face, the unkempt dress and her hair from being in the grass, he asked, “Is everything alright?” 

She nodded yes, just as Athos walked his horse into the stables.

Maurice took both horses and Bella moved towards the tack room to change and leave. She was upset, needed to think and was very confused. Before she could get to the tack room, the main doors swung open, Catherine, her father, the Comte, Thomas and two footmen entered. 

“There she is, look she’s wearing the Comtessa’s clothes,” screamed Catherine pointing towards Bella. 

The Comte walked towards her. “Where did you get this dress urchin?” 

Athos walked between his father and Bella, “I gave it to her so she did not have to ride dressed as a boy.” 

The Comte looked at Athos and back at Bella; he saw something in his son’s face that concerned him more than a peasant Catherine said was a thief.

Catherine ran to Bella and pulled the lacing, breaking it and tore the overdress from her, leaving her standing in the underdress. “Take that off you bitch, how dare you steal what is mine,” Catherine hissed.

Bella had never felt anger towards anyone, but Catherine had stepped over the line. If she had a sword, Bella knew she would have struck her down quickly. As Catherine stood there with the dress in her hands, Bella reached up with her hand and struck her face. 

Catherine lost her balance not expecting the blow, and fell over into a pile of horse dung that had recently been cleaned from the stalls. Catherine and the dress where covered in horse manure. Her father ran to her and helped her up. 

She turned to her father, “See what a terrible things she is. Stealing the Comtessa’s clothes, riding Midnight, she’s terrible.” 

Her father directed out of the stables, “let the Comte deal with her dear.”

The Comte walked towards Bella with a small smile of his face. “You’ve crossed a line hitting Lady Catherine like that,” said the Comte. 

He looked towards Athos and saw the concern on his face. Could his son be in love with this peasant? That would not be good; no wonder Athos has been delaying the betrothal to Catherine and making excuses. 

He looked at Bella, “you are no longer welcome here; get your dirty clothes and leave. You will never be allowed back here as long as I live.” He motioned to the footmen, who walked up to Bella and grabbed her arms. They pulled her into the tack room. 

Athos walked up to his father, “you can’t do that; she’s my friend.” 

“You do not need friends from such low places; you must know your status and title. If you want a whore I know plenty in Paris, we can take care of your needs there.” The Comte grabbed his arm and walked him towards the doors. “You have duties my son and you need to know you station in life. She cannot be part of that life.” They walked towards the house. 

Athos opened his eyes to see Bella lying in his bed in the garrison. He closed them again.

Leaving the stables that day was the last time he would see her. The next morning he went to Remy’s smithy to find her and tell her they would leave Pinon and run away together, but she was gone. Remy said she had come home and begged him to send her away to a convent. Remy not having the funds for a trip or the required donations to the convent asked the Comte for help. It made no sense to Athos, but his father confirmed Remy’s story. His father said that Bella knew of Athos’ feelings and that she did not share those feelings. It was her decision to leave. This left Athos heart-broken. 

He opened his eyes and looked over at her cape and hat on one of his trunks. Could the hat be the one he had given her all those years ago? Thomas told him about allowing Bella to take the hat when she left the stables. Did she keep it?


	6. Such a long time ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Athos share their versions of the past.

Athos closed his eyes again and banished his memories. He slept a little or just listened to Bella’s soft breathing. 

Bella woke once when Athos was asleep or seemed to be, and remembered the last time she saw him. As the footmen threw here into the tack room to change, Thomas came through the door. 

“Leave,” he said, “I’ll make sure she goes with only what she brought.” The footmen left and Thomas closed the door so she could change in private. He felt bad for his friend, but he knew the responsibilities of nobility and Bella did not fit into their world.

She opened the tack room door and carried the underdress out in her arms. She also had the hat in her hands. She handed them to Thomas and started to head for the door. Thomas had seen Athos with the hat and knew he had bought it for Bella. 

“Wait, you need your hat,” he called. She turned and saw his smile. 

“Thomas, I’m sorry,” she said. 

“It’s not your fault.” He said. “Athos should have known better than to loan you one of our mother’s dresses.”

Bella walked towards him. “Your father was upset about more than the dress.” 

“Yes, he saw in Athos’ face that he loves you,” responded Thomas. He looked down, as did Bella. She knew that at some point during their friendship, Thomas had loved her. He asked Bella to marry him when they were 9 and 10 years old. 

Thomas looked up. “Catherine came running into the salon saying a thief had stolen some clothes from my mother’s rooms. She said she saw her run from the chateau towards the stables. Were you in the Chateau?” 

“No, I was riding with Athos, he gave me the clothes, Catherine found us on the hill” Bella answered. 

“What were you doing?” Thomas enquired. Bella looked down and her cheeks grew red. “Don’t tell me I think I know. Did Catherine find you then?” 

“Yes,” Bella said as she looked down, “Thomas I’ve ruined everything, I have to leave and I won’t be able to see you or Athos again.”

“It’s alright I’m sure Athos will find a way to see you again,” he assured her. “You should leave before the footmen come back.” 

She slipped out the door with her hat, and ran home. She went to her room and cried until she fell asleep. Remy checked on her and she said she was sick, so he left her in peace.

Her thoughts turned into shadows chasing her through the streets of London. In a fine dress and high heels, she had to find a place to hide. Bella, at the Garrison, began to struggle in the bed. One of the shadows in her dream had found her. She cried out, “Nooooo!” 

Athos heard her and was at her side just as she shot upright in the bed, he grabbed her wrists to keep her from hitting him. Tears and cries flowed out of her.

“Bella, Bella, wake up.” Athos shook her. She opened her eyes, looked into his and calmed down. Athos released the grasp on her wrists and sat back a bit. “A bad dream?” 

She pulled her arms and legs together, as she did when upset, and said meekly, “yes, it’s gone now.”

He got up and grabbed the cup and poured something in it. Bella tried to get out of the bed; she felt the need to leave. He sat her back down with a firm grasp to her injured arm. 

“Here drink this,” he said. 

Bella held up her hand to block the cup, “no, no more wine.” 

“Its water” he said as he pushed her hand down and placed the cup in it. She sipped the liquid in the cup; it was water and was refreshing.

Athos released her injured arm and took at a look at the bandage. No blood had seeped through, which was good. Aramis had said to get him if the wound continued to bleed. 

“How does it feel?” he asked. 

“Fine, it’s nothing really, I’ve had other injuries, this is no worse. If you had not distracted me I would have taken your young musketeer down easily.” She stared at him; he smiled a bit, recognizing the stare he had taught her as she took on a foe. It was much improved, he thought.

“So you did not become a nun after all?” he questioned. 

“A nun, who said I was going to become a nun?” she answered. 

“Remy, he told me when I went to your house . . . that you wanted to become a nun and left that morning for a convent.” He replied.

She stared at him in disbelief. She tried to speak but didn’t know how to answer. He had gone to her house the next morning? She gathered her emotions together; she was not going to become a weak girl in front of him. In Turenne’s service she had learned to remain calm and not show her true feelings. This circumstance was a little more difficult, but she remained cool.

She handed Athos the cup and said, “Your father came to the house with a driver and cart to take me to the convent. I went because he said you wanted me gone from Pinon. I was a distraction and was using you to gain status. He said you never loved me.” 

Bella’s expression did not change, Athos could not tell if she was hurt or sad or didn’t care. She stared into his eyes, “He said that he would pay my way, and would continue to employee Remy, who would lose his patronage if I every returned to Pinon.”

Athos was shocked, but kept it to himself. Her eyes were cold and she spoke clearly. This was not the same young girl who would cry when happy or sad, speak quickly when excited and smile often. 

“I never told my father to send you away; I went to find you the next morning. I never said I did not love you.” He explained. 

Bella felt her cheeks warming at these words, did this mean he did love her. Could he still? She quickly banished the thought and regained control. She quickly reminded herself that she would never forgive him and he would pay for what he did to Remy. His expression was solemn and concerned, but there were no signs of any affection.

With a wave of her hand, she said, “Well, it seems we were both deceived, by your father and my brother. That was all a long time ago, so much has happened since, and we have different lives. It’s really not worth discussing. Are you my guard until I can be safely taken to prison?” 

Athos felt a pain in his chest. It was a long time ago and they had moved on, he’d been through so much since he last saw her. He was now in a totally different life, and going back so many years was probably not productive, but he was hurt by her coldness.

He got up from the bed and sat back on his stool. Bella leaned back against the wall, adjusting the pillow behind her. She would not sleep if she was going to prison. She felt that once he was asleep she could sneak past him and escape, head back to England or somewhere in the countryside. They stared at each other for a time.

Athos was the first to break the silence. “Prison?” he recalled her last question. “I’m not guarding you, I told Aramis I would watch over you to make sure your wound was not bleeding. Why would you think you would go to prison?” He relaxed against the wall and looked at her with a slight smirk, as if entertained by the question.

“It’s illegal to impersonate a man in France, and since that is what I do, I thought the Captain would arrest me and send me to prison.” She was deadly serious. “The law is the law, and I told Turenne that the musketeers may follow it to the letter.” 

A chuckle from the door broke the staring contest. Aramis walked in with a bowl, spoon and a wine bottle.

“You’ll have to learn that we don’t always follow the law, but musketeers always do what is right” Aramis shot a quick glance at Athos “for the most part. I brought you some stew and wine as I thought you might be awake and hungry.” 

Athos stood and walked to the door as Aramis handed over the bowl to Bella. “I’ll stay with her now Athos, you can use my bed to get some sleep,” Aramis said as he left the room.

Bella started to eat the stew, which was very good, as Aramis grabbed the cup and poured out the water and opened the wine bottle. He moved the stool over to the side of the bed, and placed the bottle and cup on it. He then opened a trunk. He rummaged around for a bit and pulled out a white shirt.

“Here, Athos won’t mind. That shirt you have on is about done in.” He laid the shirt on her lap as she finished the stew. He took the bowl and walked towards the door. “I’ll go get some more stew so you can change.” He smiled and shut the door behind him. 

She was not sure what to do; this was the first time she had been left alone since arriving at the garrison. She picked up the shirt; it was very white and soft, of some of the finest cotton. Her current shirt was dirty, blood stained and cut to pieces.

She pulled off her shirt but didn’t want to put on the new shirt. Her breasts were bound by a stained cloth. She could remove the binding, wash herself and binding and put the new shirt on to sleep in, and replace the binding in the morning. She got up and walked over to the water bucket, she expected to find dirty water with the bloody cloths from the sewing, but it was clear and clean.

She quickly undid her binding and removed it. Her breasts were small, but round. She was often proud of her smallness, but they were still exciting to most men. This had been helpful in her work for Turenne. Men would talk about all their plans while admiring a woman’s attributes. She grabbed a cloth from the table, and noticed a small bar of soap. The water was cold as she ducked her hand in, and she quickly washed herself, chest, stomach, arms, across her back where she could reach. 

She knelt down on the floor and took the binding and dunked it in the water. She used the soap to clean the stains. She got it as clean as she could and wrung it out. Looking around for a place to hang it to dry, she noted the sword hanging on the wall over the bed. She walked over and hung her binding across the sword. It should be dry by morning. Just as she finished and turned around, the door opened. 

Athos walked in holding the bowl of stew, seeing Bella without her top, he stopped but did not turn.

“Turn around” Bella said as she covered herself. He turned his back to her and she quickly grabbed the new shirt from the bed and put it on. “Don’t you know how to knock?” 

Athos started to turn, “May I turned around now?” 

“Yes” she said. He turned and saw his shirt on her. It was too big and fell to her knees and covered her hands. He smiled a bit.

“I have more stew; Aramis said you ate the other quickly.” She sat on the bed and he handed her the bowl. She began to eat. Athos looked up at the cloth on his sword, the sword he had used to become a Musketeer. “What’s that on my sword?” he asked. 

“My binding, I washed it, and it’s there to dry” she answered in-between bits of stew. “Where’s Aramis? I thought he was watching over me now.”

Athos turned towards her “I could not sleep so I said I would stay with you. How is your arm?” 

“It feels just fine, and I don’t think I need to be watched in case you are concerned I will leave. I can find another place to sleep if needed.” Athos took the wine bottle from the stool and handed Bella her cup. 

He moved the stool to the wall where it had been before, sat down, grabbed his cup from the floor and emptied the wine into it. “I hope you did not want any more of this” he said as he drank the entire cup. 

Their words were laced with anger. The tension in the room was measurable.

She drank a bit of the wine in her cup, and then held the cup towards Athos. “Here, your cup is empty and I’ve had enough wine today.” He took the cup and poured the wine into his. She looked at the remaining stew and already felt full, so she held this out to Athos. “You should have some stew, it’s very good, and will help keep you sober.”

Athos took the bowl and placed it on the floor without looking at the contents. He looked up at her, “Sober is not a state I visit often.” He looked down and drank the wine in his cup. “You should get some sleep; Captain Treville will want to discuss the letters with you in the morning.” 

Bella lay down on the bed. She saw Athos get up and go over to a cabinet and pull out another bottle of wine. He opened it and filled his cup. He sat down again with the cup in one hand and the bottle in the other. He did not look at her. Her eyes grew heavy, and as she fell asleep she thought, ‘it has been a long time since we knew each other. This is not the same boy she loved so long ago.’ She felt safe however, for the first time in months, and was able to sleep soundly through the night.


	7. Guarded by a Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and d'Artagnan face each other again!

Bella woke and saw light shining through the windows. She looked and the stool was by the wall, Athos’ cup and three wine bottles lay around it. She sat up and realized she was alone. She saw that her boots, doublet, weapons, cape and hat were on a trunk across the room. Her binding was still hanging from the sword on the wall. She checked it and it was dry – although rather stiff. She rolled it up and warmed it to soften the fabric.

Once soft, she took off the shirt, and wrapped herself with the binding. Not too tight, but tight enough to compress her small breasts so she looked like a boy. She put the shirt back on, and undid the top buttons on her britches, tucking the long shirt into them. The shirt was way too long, so she grabbed her dagger from her belt and began to cut the extra fabric around the bottom of the shirt.

She smiled as she felt it was pay back to Athos. He cut her shirt, now she was cutting his, and he didn’t even know it. Once cut it was easier to tuck the hem into her britches. She checked her doublet, placed on top of her cap, and it had been cleaned of the blood. There were neat little stitches closing the hole made by the sword. They were not the same as the stitches in her arm, but she assumed Aramis had done this.

She put on her doublet, belt, and boots and grabbed her hat and cape and headed towards the door. The sun streamed in when she opened the door. She walked out from under the stairs towards the table in the courtyard. Porthos, Aramis and d’Artagnan were sitting at the table, with bowls and cups around. They looked towards her as they finished their meal.

“Good morning,” said Aramis. “How’s the arm?” 

Bella liked Aramis and his smile, answered, “It’s good. No blood coming through. Do you need to check it?” 

“No, no time right now, Porthos and I are off to the palace, the Queen wants to walk in the gardens and woods. Duty calls.” Aramis smiled.

Aramis stood and Porthos followed rather reluctantly. “Aramis, thank you for stitching my doublet and getting it cleaned of the blood. That was very nice of you.” Bella said. 

“That was me.” The voice of d’Artagnan came from the stool at the end of the table. Bella looked down the table and saw d’Artagnan with his head down looking into an empty cup. 

She looked up to Aramis and Porthos, who both shrugged and walked out of the garrison towards the palace.

Bella walked to the end of the table where he sat. “d’Artagnan, thank you, it was very kind of you to clean my doublet and stitch the cut.” 

d’Artagnan continued to look into his cup, and said “It was my fault to start with; I sometimes act rashly and don’t think about my actions. I am truly sorry and I hope you will accept my apology.” He looked up at Bella.

Bella sat down at the end of the table where he sat. “d’Artagnan, it was as much my fault as yours. I should have not have accepted your challenge so easily or egged you on. I will accept your apology if you accept mine.” 

d’Artagnan looked up and smiled. “You are too kind Mademoiselle.”

“Please call me Bella, that’s what I answer to,” she shared, “Now where’s the kitchen, I need something to eat and drink.” She stood up and d’Artagnan pointed towards the kitchen door behind them. Bella went in a got a bowl of porridge and a cup of water. She came back to the table and sat down to eat.

“Don’t you have any duty at the palace today,” she asked d’Artagnan. 

“No, my duty is . . .” he stopped before finishing and looked down. 

“Oh, I’m your duty am I? You are assigned to watch me, then?” Bella surmised.

“Yes,” he said sheepishly. 

“Well, alright, I’m not leaving, I was told to wait for orders from Captain Treville, so I have to wait, your duty will be easy.” She finished the porridge and took another drink of the water.

“Where did you learn how to fight?” d’Artagnan asked. 

“I learned to ride and fight with a sword as a young girl, from . . . ahhh a . . .friend,” she stuttered. d’Artagnan stared at her not saying a word, wanting more of her story. “I left my village at 14 and was sent to a convent; I wasn’t cut out to be a nun so two years later I left and joined a regiment based near Ile de Re. I was commissioned as a messenger as I was an excellent horseman. I continued to learn from the other soldiers how to fight.”

“How did you get a commission? You’re a woman,” d’Artagnan said. 

Bella smiled, “I was Thomas De Durant, not Bella in the regiment. I hid my gender and dressed as a boy. The other soldiers did not know who I was truly.” 

d’Artagnan looked bemused, “but how, they must have been . . . it makes no sense.” 

“You didn’t know until Athos unmasked me and you saw me without my scarf and hat.” Bella explained.

“Well, I would have figured it out eventually,” d’Artagnan sat back. 

“I didn’t stay long with any one company. I traveled between companies in the regiment, so although people knew me, they did not get to know me well – I slept and ate with different companies each day.” Bella looked down.

“You’re in the service of Vicomte Turenne now? He knows! He wrote in the letter to Captain Treville about your true identity.” d’Artagnan looked hard at her questioning her words. 

Bella answered, “I came into Turenne’s service 7 years ago. He did not know of my secret at first, but I proved my worth so that when he did discover it, he knew the value of my service and protected me.”

“Your service? What type of service do you provide to Turenne?” d’Artagnan’s face showed his questioning of her story. 

“d’Artagnan, please don’t think poorly of me. My service was the delivery of messages or the collection of information to help the Vicomte in his work for the good of France,” Bella explained.

Bella knew that many people would believe that Turenne had protected because of sexual services she could provide to him. Her relationship with Turenne was close but not at all sexual. They had more of a father/daughter relationship that a man/woman. She loved him dearly and learned much from him about honor, duty and serving France and the King. Turenne knew her entire story, from Pinon, being taken to the convent by the Comte de la Fere, and her impersonation as a boy in the service of France. He protected her, but also mentored her and used her ability to be either man or woman to gain advantages, especially since being stationed in England to gain support for France with the unrest there.

“I’m sorry Bella; I did not mean to question your honor. It just seems impossible,” d’Artagnan posed. 

“Nothing is impossible d’Artagnan,” Bella said. “It all depends on what you are willing to believe, what you are willing to sacrifice, and if you are willing to die for it.” 

They sat silently for a few moments. d’Artagnan was bemused by Bella, she was beautiful – even with her hat and scarf on hiding the bright red hair, her green eyes were clear and piercing. He felt like he could hide nothing from her when their eyes met. She was also tough and had more than shown him that she was a skilled swordsman – or woman.

“Do you get to practice you sword skills much? I would assume not since being in England,” d’Artagnan asked. 

“Not as much as I use to when with a regiment. There was always someone wanting to practice and prove they could knock you down. Men are sometimes so . . .” she let the thought trail off as she felt it might be an affront to d’Artagnan. She looked at him and smiled, “I’d like to practice with you; you’re very good.”

d’Artagnan leaned back a bit and then stood. “I’d be happy to practice as well, as long as we promise no hits or pay backs.” 

He held out his hand to shake on it. Bella stood and leaned forward with her hand and shook. d’Artagnan was surprised by the strength in her hand shake and for a moment rethought the offer. They both removed their doublets and Bella took off her hat. Her hair was covered by the black scarf. They drew swords and went to the center of the empty courtyard, all the other musketeers were either sleeping from night duties or on their current day duties. 

“Have you trained much with Athos?” Bella asked. 

“He is the best swordsman in France,” answer d’Artagnan, “any musketeer would be fortunate to train with him. And yes, I have and I’ve learned a lot from him. Funny you should ask, but as we fought yesterday, I thought you may have trained with him as well.” 

Bella turned around slowly, looking up at the light as if she was figuring out where best to stand as they trained, but wanted to delay the possibility of answering the question about her training.

d’Artagnan recognized her delay, and walked up behind Bella so he was in her face as she turned towards him. She was surprised but did not move. “You know Athos don’t you?” he said. She stepped back. “I saw how you looked at him just before Aramis sewed up your arm, and heard him whisper your name.”

She stared at d’Artagnan not wanting to answer, but then relented. “Yes, Athos and I grew up together, he was first to teach me how to use a sword. I did not know he was a musketeer, and I had not seen him since I left home many years ago.” 

d’Artagnan felt suddenly uncomfortable, as if he had opened a secret door and didn’t want to know the secret. “Well then, let’s see what you can do with that sword.” He stepped back and smiled at her.

Bella relaxed and positioned herself to begin the duel. They began their practice, parry, tempo, contratempo and thrusting. The first few encounters, d’Artagnan had the upper hand, but Bella did not give up easily. She would counter and studied his feet movement. 

On the third encounter, she had d’Artagnan on the ground. She held her sword on his left shoulder, and half-smiled at him. “Should I pay you back?” she stated seriously. d’Artagnan looked at her for a moment, and then she broke into laughter. He sat on the ground and laughed with her.

They took a short break to get some water, and then continued to practice. Bella was enjoying the freedom of it all, not thinking about anything but the fight and the moves. Trying to better her opponent, she had not felt that way in a long time. 

d’Artagnan was very good, and often won the encounters. He would then tell her what she was doing wrong and they may practice certain defense or offensive movements for a bit. “Try this next time,” he would say. Bella had a quick flash of Athos teaching here to fight all those years ago. 

Bella got better and better with each encounter. d’Artagnan realized that she learned quickly and was very fast with her moves. They danced across the courtyard parrying and defending. Each taking all chances they could to win the battle. d’Artagnan began to lose more than win, and was not happy about it. He had to remind himself it was only practice. He upped his attacks and had Bella on the ground, when he heard horses behind him.

“What do you think you are doing?” came the familiar voice of his mentor, Athos. 

d’Artagnan quickly pulled back his sword and leaned forward to Bella with his hand to help her to her feet. He turned just as Athos and Treville reached them. 

“d’Artagnan and I were practicing,” said Bella, “we promised not to hurt one another, although I have had him on the group a few times– note the stains on his shirt from the dirt.” She smiled at d’Artagnan as she passed him, walking past Treville and Athos.

Bella walked to the table. As she sheathed her sword, and put her doublet and belt on, Athos stared at d’Artagnan. “I didn’t hurt her okay, she wanted to practice. She’s very good, you taught her well,” 

Treville moved towards the table where Bella was putting on her doublet, securing her belt and retrieving her hat. She turned to face Treville.

“Mademoiselle, we have several matters to discuss, in my office.” The captain turned and headed up the stairs. 

Bella looked towards Athos and d’Artagnan who seemed to be having their own stand-off. Athos saw her and she tipped her head towards him and headed up the stairs. 

Treville stopped at the top of stairs and looked down at Athos and d’Artagnan, still holding their staring contest. “You two as well. NOW!” he said as he turned towards the doors to his chambers. 

Bella turned to see the pair walking towards the stairs. She hurried inside.

Athos stopped d’Artagnan at the bottom of the stairs. “Why would you think I knew her, or taught her anything?” 

d’Artagnan said, “Because I saw how you looked at her yesterday, and heard you say her name. And don’t deny it, because she confirmed you grew up together and you taught her how to fight.” 

d’Artagnan turned and walked up the stairs leaving Athos stunned for a moment.


	8. A Spy for France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville and Athos ask questions about Bella's services to France.

When Bella entered Treville’s office he was not behind his desk, but was moving a chair from the far wall to the front of his desk. He turned and motioned for her to sit. 

Bella walked over to the chair, took off her hat and placed it on the seat. “I prefer to stand Captain, I am above everything else a soldier,” she said, as Athos and d’Artagnan walked into the room.

Athos took up his usual position against the back wall, leaning on his right side. d’Artagnan stood next to Bella. 

“Captain, truly we were practicing and I was not going to hurt her again,” d’Artagnan tried to explain. 

Treville looked up at him and shook his head, “I’m not concerned about your sword practice today, I’m glad that there is no animus between the two of you. Especially since . . . I’m not sure what to call you mademoiselle.” Treville was rather flabbergasted.

“Those who know me well, call me Bella, but those who don’t call me Durant.” Bella said calmly. 

She waited as the Captain gathered his thoughts and continued looking at d’Artagnan, “Bella, will be staying with us for a while.” 

Bella knew Athos was at the back of the room, almost directly behind her and did not hear any movement from him, so he must have known already that she would be staying. He remained completely quiet, but she was sure he was listening to every word.

The captain turned to Bella, “The reports provided to the King from Vicomte Turenne were extremely detailed on the activities of the English King, Buckingham, and Parliament. The King was amazed at the specifics provided from some of the King’s advisors. He asked how Turenne could have gotten all this detailed information. He also wanted to know why the messages were brought to me rather than to the palace as usual..” 

Bella felt her stomach drop, had he explained her to the King? Her fears were being confirmed as Treville moved around his desk, removed her hat from the seat, “You may want to sit down.” She looked at him expecting to see a resolute expression that said ‘I’m sending you to prison.’ But what she saw was a small smile, and kindly eyes. He nodded and said, “Please.” 

She sat down on the edge of the seat, but kept her hand on her sword and sat very straight. She could not relax. The captain moved back behind his desk and sat in his chair. He placed his elbows on the desk, intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on his hands.

She heard a noise behind her as Athos moved forward, pulling another chair from the wall towards the desk. He brought it up to the side of the desk where she sat, turned it around and straddled the chair. He placed his gloved hands on the back of the chair. d’Artagnan moved to a small table and leaned against it, facing Bella. 

Athos turned his eyes from Treville to her as the Captain continued. “Turenne’s letter to me said that you needed protection, especially from English agents. He provided no other details and I’ve struggled to understand how his ‘prized messenger’ as he called you, could need such protection, unless you were more than a messenger.”

The room was silent for a moment, until Athos leaned towards her and said in a strong deep voice, “What exactly do you do for Vicomte Turenne? What could put you in such jeopardy?” His tone was harsh and hard. 

Bella narrowed her eyes, her anger over his tone and manner was boiling to the top. How dare he question her, he had no right, she thought. She stood up and turned to move to the door. 

d’Artagnan got up from his lean and walked towards her, placing his hand on her right arm. “Bella, the Captain and Athos would not ask if they did not need to know, they will protect you.”

“I don’t need protection, I can take care of myself,” she shot back pulling her arm away. She turned back to the Captain and Athos, and walked up to the desk facing Athos, “I’ve done very well staying safe and I don’t need a musketeer to watch over me.” She almost spit her words at him. 

He got up from the chair and walked to the back wall and leaned against it again. d’Artagnan saw the pain in Athos’ face as he walked away; he went over to stand next to him. He patted his shoulder a couple of times to comfort him.

“Please Bella, sit down. We are not accusing you of anything,” Treville pleaded. She walked over to the chair and sat again – straight up. “Turenne’s letter spoke of how valuable you are to him and to France. He trusted me by revealing your true identity and I have no reason to believe that you not true and honorable. I just need to know enough details to truly understand the threat against you.”

“May I ask one question?” Bella looked at Treville. He nodded with a small smile to continue. “You said the King had asked why the letters came to you and not the palace. Does he know about me; all about me?” 

Treville placed his hands on the desk. “No, we explained that a messenger had come to the Garrison with personal communications, and was staying here until further orders could be given. He did not question any of this and I don’t suspect there will be any further questions.”

Bella relaxed in her chair for the first time. She sat back letting the back of the chair hold her up. She was still tired from everything that had happened. 

Treville recognized a breakthrough of trust with Bella. “d’Artagnan go to the kitchen and get some wine, four cups.” d’Artagnan left the room. 

Athos moved forward again with a nod from Treville. “Athos is my right hand man; I hope you will respect him as much as me.” Athos moved the chair, turning it around and sat, he did not look at Bella. She silently told herself that she would never respect Athos, he did not deserve it.

Bella looked down and then looked at Athos and then to Treville. “I wasn’t sure what to expect arriving here. The Vicomte has told me about the honor of the musketeers, and that in Paris it would be more difficult to withhold my identity. He was concerned I could end up in prison as a fraud and imposter. I was not even sure why he was sending me, except he said I had become too well known among the English.” She stopped for a moment to breath.

Athos looked at her, “I go back to my first question, what exactly do you do for Turenne?” His tone was softer and less accusatory. 

“I am his personal messenger and would perform services in information gathering,” she said looking into Athos’ eyes. He did not speak, so she continued. “Because I am able to change my identity, it made it easier for me to move around the palaces and noble houses easily, listening in to discussions of strategy and intrigue. Turenne would direct who would be the target. No one would expect a your courtier looking for a husband.”

“Target?” Treville leaned forward slightly, moving his hands to his chin again. 

At that moment d’Artagnan opened the door and walked in with two wine bottles and four cups. He juggled them slightly so Athos moved to help get them on the desk. 

“Get a chair for yourself,” Athos said. Athos opened the wine and poured a glass. He handed it to Bella. He did the same for Treville, then d’Artagnan and himself. He returned to his seat and looked at Bella; she did not see him, as she was drinking the entire glass of wine in one gulp. She placed the glass on the desk with a heavy thud.

“Sorry, I was rather thirsty,” she said, she turned to d’Artagnan and they smiled at one another almost breaking out in a giggle. Treville also smiled, he was confused by this soldier lady whatever she was, but he was beginning to like her. 

Athos drank his glass of wine and reached for the bottle. As he filled his own, Treville pointed to Bella’s glass, she nodded to him and he filled her glass again. She did not reach for it right away.

d’Artagnan was the first to speak as Treville and Athos drank. “So did she tell you she was a spy?” Bella shot a look at him and he coughed out his wine. “Sorry, that’s what you said, well not with that word, but I thought that was what you meant by information collector.” 

She looked back to Treville, whose expression was bemused, and then to Athos. He was sitting with his head down, cup in lap and shook it back and forth. 

d’Artagnan saw Athos as well, “There is nothing wrong with being a spy if you work for the right side, correct Captain?” d’Artagnan said.

Treville nodded, “Yes, and I believe Bella has been working for the good of France. If she is responsible for half of the information provided about the activities in the English Court and Parliament, she has provided great service to France.”

Athos looked up, “Does it not depend on how the information was obtained?” He looked to Bella and she saw sadness in his eyes. It confused her, she expected him to be angry. “The Vicomte should not order her to trade herself for information to help France, it’s just disgusting.” He rose from his chair and walked out the door.

d’Artagnan started to rise but Bella reached over and pushed his shoulder back down to his seat. “Captain, The Vicomte never ordered me to do anything, he let me decide how best to handle each target. All choices were my own, I was never coerced.”

Treville nodded his head.

Bella rose from her seat. “May I?” she tilted her head towards the door where Athos walked out. Treville nodded again and Bella left through the door.

She walked down the dark hallway to find Athos standing at the end. She put her hat on her head and adjusted her stance in front of him. His head was down, chin on his chest. He carried a bottle in one hand and cup in the other. Bella reached for the cup and he looked up slightly. He handed her the cup and poured wine into it. She drank.

After several minutes she said calmly, “I never . . .” 

He cut her off “I know, I heard what you said.” 

“You don’t believe me do you?” she responded. 

He just put his head down again, “I’m sorry that your life has been so difficult that you can’t even see when you are being used. You don’t deserve this.”

Bella felt the anger grow again, how dare her judge her life. “What makes you think my life is so difficult? If I had stayed in Pinon I would have been married off, pregnant multiple times, and working in the fields, caring for children, my life would have been a waste. And how dare you think I’m being used, I have earned everything I have, I have earned the Vicomte’s respect, and the respect of many soldiers, including your Captain and d’Artagnan. Why do you want to judge me?”

“I’m not judging you,” he said quietly, “I just don’t think you know what you are doing? You can’t realize the jeopardy you are in.” 

Her rage exploded, “Me, I don’t know what I’m doing? What are you doing Monsieur Comte de la Fere? Do you know? Drinking yourself into oblivion, leaving your estate in ruins, destroying lives.” She drank the rest of the wine in the cup in her hand, and threw it at him as she walked away. She turned before going out the door, “You disgust me Athos.”

d’Artagnan hearing the noise of the cup hitting the floor and breaking, came to the door and saw Athos slide down the wall into a sitting position and drink the remainder of the wine directly from the bottle.


	9. Riding, Ruins & Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and d'Artagnan go for a ride to look over Paris.

d’Artagnan walked over to Athos, “Where did she go? And why is she so upset with you?” 

Athos looked up and d’Artagnan offered his hand. He helped him stand again. “My family treated her badly and the situation she is in now is because of that, she did not have to live this life.”

d’Artagnan was shocked. “Athos, she loves her life, you should have seen her today practicing with me in the courtyard. She smiled, laughed, fought, won a few, and was alive. She’s obviously good at what she’s been doing for the Vicomte, the Captain is very impressed.”

“She didn’t need to live this life, if I had just been . . .” his thought trailed off. 

“What would you have her life be, marriage, children, hard work? I haven’t known Bella that long, but what I do know she would not be happy living like that,” d’Artagnan countered. His voice was soft and Athos stood straight to look into his eyes. 

d’Artagnan knew the look in his eyes. He whispered, “She’s not Milady.”

Athos turned away from him, but was surprised when he heard him open the door and leave him. d’Artagnan words echoed in his head. He turned and went in search of more wine.

d’Artagnan went out on the porch and leaned on the banister. He was not sure if he should have walked away from his mentor like that. Should he go back? No, he knew Athos was feeling responsible for what Bella was, but it was not the same as Milady. d’Artagnan never believed that Athos should have felt responsible for what Milady was either, he still blamed himself for what the cold blooded murderer Milady was. It had been ages since she left, leaving him broken again by the side of the road, d’Artagnan hoped he would be able to move forward.

Just as he was about to turn around and go back to find Athos, he saw Jacques, the stable boy, and Bella pulling the reins of her horse in opposite directions. “Monsieur, please stop, I have been told not to let you take your horse,” Jacques yelled. 

“Let go of my horse, I’ll come back, I promise. I just need to get some fresh air, Paris is so stuffy,” Bella pleaded.

She had her hat on, but she lacked her cape and the horse did not have the saddlebags, so d’Artagnan felt that she only wanted to go for a ride. He ran down the steps and up to the pair. “Hold on there, where do you think you are going?” he asked looking at Bella, “Jacques it’s alright get my horse saddled.”

“I only want to go for a ride. I can’t stay in here anymore, especially . . . “ Bella let the thought end without completing it. She looked up at d’Artagnan and knew he understood, at least a little about her frustration.

Jacques was back quickly with d’Artagnan’s horse and as he took the reins said, “Well then, let’s go for a ride.” He mounted his horse and walked him towards the gates. 

Bella was up in a flash – she didn’t need any help to get on her horse like most women – she followed him. They did not notice the dark figure on the porch watching them leave.

They walked their horses to the entrance of the Palace gardens and thru the gate. “There are some ruins at the top of the hill on the other side of wood that have a wonderful view of Paris.” They trotted along the path through the woods. Bella pulled ahead of d’Artagnan and he noticed her form, she knew her horse well. While he tugged on reins and kicked his horse, she held the reins loosely and did not kick, he saw small squeezes with her thighs on the horse’s side. She would slow only when faced with a direction choice, and d’Artagnan would tell her which way to go. There was no other communication between the two of them during the ride.

As they reached a clearing where the hill lay before them covered in grass, Bella turned back to d’Artagnan. “The ruins, is that them at the top?” 

“Yes, we’ll stop there as there are wonderful views of the city below,” d’Artagnan replied. 

Bella smiled and with a few clicks was off at a gallop, calling behind her “See you at the top!”

d’Artagnan was surprised and kicked his horse into the gallop, but she was already gone. He quickly lost sight of her as she went over a bluff. He worried a bit as she did not appear right away, but he quickly saw her taking a long way up the hill. 

She rode calmly and relaxed, but he could see her excitement due to the huge smile on her face. He had seen a little one as they practiced earlier in the day, but this was a huge smile that made her face look angelic. Even with her hair covered and hat on, he thought, the fire represented by her hair color was apparent.

He realized that he had slowed, and Bella was almost at the top. He kicked his horse and raced up the hill after her. As he got to the top, he saw Bella’s horse, but she was no longer on it. He walked his horse over and tied his to the same tree branch she had tied her own, near the edge of the ruins. He walked up the last of the hill to the ruins to see where she went. But she was nowhere to be seen.

The ruins ran the length of the hill top – the building no longer had a roof, but consisted of two walls creating a wide path to stone steps that wound to a small tower that overlooked Paris below. Being part of the Palace gardens not many were allowed near for fear of the security of the King, but as a Musketeer d’Artagnan had been here often. He and Constance, who was lady in waiting to the Queen, had often met here in the later afternoon or evening to spend some time together.

He walked towards the stairs which led to the tower. As he got to the bottom, he saw a brown hat appear at the top of the tower – he went up the steps two at a time – Bella was at the top. As he came out he saw Bella looking out over Paris. 

She turned when she heard him, “Took you a while to get here, I’ve been enjoying the view.” She had the same smile on her face.

d’Artagnan walked up next to Bella and looked out over the city. It looked rather pretty in the fading light of the afternoon. 

Bella turned to face him, “Thank you, I needed to get some fresh air, and riding is pure pleasure.”

“You’re a very talented rider. Did Athos teach you this as well?” he asked. 

Bella laughed, “Athos teach me how to ride, more like I taught him. Well not exactly, but I was always more comfortable on a horse than he was.” 

“Really, why?” d’Artagnan wanted to dig deeper.

Bella turned to look out over the city. “I’m not sure, I always loved horses since I was young, and I use to go to the Comte de la Fere’s stables with my brother – Remy – he was the local blacksmith. I’d talk to the horses and wish I could ride them, especially Midnight.” She paused with a far off look.

“Midnight?” d’Artagnan wanted her to continue. 

“Yes, the Comte bought him for Athos, a beautiful black stallion. Athos was thrown from him and never rode him again, everyone said he was uncontrollable, but he was sweet just misunderstood. I ended up riding him until I had to leave.” Bella turned around walked towards the stairs.

She didn’t want to remember anymore, those good times at the estate and with Athos. She turned around to face him. “d’Artagnan, if someone dishonored your family, would you want revenge?” 

d’Artagnan looked at her with a question on his face. 

Neither saw the dark horse and rider head up the hill behind them as they talked. The rider dismounted and walked into the ruins.

“Why do you ask? Has someone dishonored you?” d’Artagnan asked.

Bella looked down and took off her hat. “Yes, took the most important thing in my life from me.” 

d’Artagnan was not sure he understood what she was talking about, but he had an idea that Athos had dishonored her in some way. And although he would have wanted revenge, telling her to seek revenge against Athos was not possible. Her stare was deadly serious and having fought her he knew she could be deadly.

Wanting to protect Athos, he said, “I’m not sure if revenge is worth it sometimes, it would depend on the dishonor.” 

Bella shuffled her feet and immediately realized that she should not have said anything to d’Artagnan at all. He knows she grew up with Athos, and probably knows what he did, and he still idolized him. 

She turned towards the stairs, looked over her shoulder, “Honor is a rare thing in the Musketeers then.” And she walked down the stairs.

d’Artagnan turned back to the view of the city, the light was fading and they would need to get back to Garrison. He trusted her to return and not act on her revenge right away.

He heard a scuffle down the stairs, a sword being drawn, and Bella’s voice say, “On your knees!” He headed towards the stairs.


	10. Finding Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella revenge is thwarted.

Bella was surprised when she got to the bottom of the stairs to see a dark shadow standing there. She quickly drew her sword, and then kicked the leg of the stranger out from under him. He fell backwards and his hat came off. Holding her sword to his neck, she said, “On your knees.”

She knew it was Athos from the moment she saw the shadow – she was not sure why, but she felt he may follow them to confront her again. She wasn’t going to let him do that again, and it was time he paid for what he had done.

“Bella, it’s me Athos,” he said. She walked around him as he tried to get up – holding the sword to his throat. She was standing with her back to the entrance to the ruins. Athos got to his knees at the bottom of the stairs. d’Artagnan rushed down the stairs but stopped on the last step as he would have pushed Athos into Bella’s sword.

“d’Artagnan don’t try to stop me, he has to pay for what he’s done,” Bella said, her voice broke a bit and tears started in her eyes, but she breathed deeply and put them away. 

“She’s right,” Athos said, “I do have to pay for what I’ve done, she should not be living this life, it’s all my fault.” He looked at her with calm eyes, almost as if he was prepared to die.

“Bella you can’t, I won’t let you.” d’Artagnan said, and he drew the pistol from his belt, pointed it at her. “Now put the sword down.” 

Bella looked at d’Artagnan and knew he was serious about shooting her if she tried to kill Athos. She looked back at Athos, he was almost resigned to his fate, but she was confused why he said her life was his fault. She had to get him to admit to killing Remy and then d’Artagnan would understand and lower his gun.

“You blame yourself for my life, when you should blame yourself for taking a life. Not from me, but from Remy. You need to admit what you did to him,” she stared into Athos’ eyes. 

He lowered his head and sat back on his legs a bit – lowering himself closer to the ground. She was not sure if he was drunk, or if it was the weight of admitting to himself that he killed Remy.

Finally he spoke, “I know that sending you away hurt Remy a great deal, and that I should have come after you, but Remy collaborated with my father to have you sent away.” He looked up again at Bella. 

She became more furious, “I’m not talking about sending me away, Athos. Just admit it was you who sliced Remy’s throat, then you can meet God with a clear conscious.” 

Athos looked at her again, questioning her statement. “I did not kill Remy; you think I’m responsible for his death? Bella no, I would have never hurt him. I didn’t know he played any part in the scheme to send you away until last night. He lied to me when I went to find you.” 

d’Artagnan continued to hold his gun on her. The light was lessening very quickly it would soon be dark, and d’Artagnan knew if he had to shoot he would kill Bella to save Athos. A few more minutes and he would act.

“They saw you,” she said. “you went into the smithy the day he was murdered, you were the last one to see him alive. The villagers saw you leave and then they found him dead. If you did not kill him, then who did?” 

Athos looked down, “my wife.” 

“Don’t lie to me,” she screamed as she pressed the tip of her sword into his chest – making a hole in his shirt and cutting him slightly. Blood began to stain his shirt.

d’Artagnan nodded his head, and before Bella could do anything, Porthos came flying down from the top of the wall, grabbed her sword, throwing it to the side, and pushing her backwards. She was caught from hitting the floor by Aramis behind her. He held her with his arms wrapped around her. She struggled to get away, as anyone would, but his hold was impossible to break.

d’Artagnan leaned over Athos, “Are you okay?” Athos nodded and with d’Artagnan’s help he stood. Athos looked at the cut and wiped the blood with his shirt. It was small and would stop bleeding easily. 

He walked towards Bella and Aramis. “Let her go!” 

“Athos, she tried to kill you,” Aramis argued. Bella struggled a bit. 

Athos looked at his three friends, “She thinks I killed her brother, she had every right to want her revenge.”

“You did kill him, your wife is long dead, she was hung, more than 7 years ago, after she killed Thomas. You ordered her death.” Bella screamed. 

Aramis tightened his hold on her. She was tiring and would soon stop struggling. Aramis looked at Athos, “She doesn’t know the whole story, does she? You need to tell her about your wife.”

Porthos walked up to Bella, “You need to listen to Athos and hear the truth. If you do anything to hurt him, I will make sure this is the last place you see alive.” Porthos was intimidating just by his size, but his threat scared Bella, would she make it off the hill even if she listened. 

She stopped struggling. “I will listen,” she said meekly. 

Aramis held her arms and Porthos removed her belt which held her dagger and pistol. Aramis then let go of her arms. She stood for a moment, and then lunged at Athos with the last of her strength. He caught her in his arms and held her by her arms in front of him. She punched his chest and he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her, crushing her into his chest.

He waived off Porthos and Aramis. They retreated down the hallway towards the hill side and horses.

Athos held her away from him again so he could look into her eyes. “Do you really think I could kill Remy?” he said softly. 

She looked into his eyes, they were soft and warm, not the eyes of a killer. She had looked into the eyes of a killer before, and knew the coldness within them. “Your wife could not have killed him and you were the last to see him,” she cried, the tears could not be stopped. She wasn’t sure what to believe anymore, why does he lie?

Athos looked at her again, “Do you really think I could kill Remy?” 

She looked down and then shook her head no. “I don’t want to believe it, but it’s the only thing that makes sense.” Her tears started to flow down her cheeks. 

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his body and felt the warmth and gentleness of his hold. She let all her sorrows go at that moment and sobbed.

d’Artagnan walked past and looked at Athos, he nodded to confirm that any danger had passed. d’Artagnan walked towards the end of the ruins where Porthos and Aramis stood. 

Athos pulled Bella away from him, “We need to go, it will soon be dark, we can talk at the Garrison. I promise you will hear the truth, my friends know the whole story.”

Bella nodded and with Athos’ arm on her waist they turned and walked towards the other musketeers and the horses. Bella went immediately to her horse and mounted. Porthos and D’artagnan kept a keen eye on Bella, they had cleared her horse of her guns and d’Artagnan had her belt and sword. Athos followed along slowly behind them all.

When they reached the Garrison, Jacques and Marten, the stable boys took their horses. They stood in the center of the courtyard not sure what to do or where to go. 

Athos walked up to Bella, “We’ll find a quiet room to talk.” He reached for her arm, but she pulled away. 

“You said your friends know the truth, I don’t want to hear it from you, I want to hear it from them. Now,” she said forcefully. The ride back to the Garrison had helped her gain control of herself again. She wasn’t about to let those old feelings come back and take control; she wanted to ask the questions, she was not going to trust anyone until they earned it. He had not earned her trust, yet.

“So gentlemen, why don’t we find somewhere to get a drink and you can tell me this story about my brother’s death and how a woman who was hung 7 years ago murdered him.” She looked at them all. 

Porthos looked at the other three, “The Crown would be less crowded this time of night, and I could use a drink.” 

“Me too,” said Athos, having realized that although he thought Bella had forgiven him at the ruins, she actually had not. This could be a very long night and he didn’t really want to face it in a sober state. His previous drink had started to wear off, he needed to refill again.

Bella walked up to d’Artagnan, “May I have my belt and weapons?” 

d’Artagnan smiled, and shook he head no. He handed them to Porthos, who handed them off to the stable boy, Jacques. 

“Keep these until I tell you to hand them back.” Jacques nodded and took them inside the stables. 

“Shall we go?” d’Artagnan said. 

Bella huffed and turned in front of d’Artagnan and walked out the gate into the street. The four musketeers followed. She got to the first street not knowing where to go, she turned around and Aramis cocked his head to the left. She stomped off down the side street.

The Crown was a small inn and was often crowded in the main reception and bar area, but there was a room in a mezzanine above the barroom. The musketeers knew the owner and would often use this room to enjoy the libations, but remain away from the regular customers – usually to keep from fighting the red guards or getting into other skirmishes. 

Athos was very comfortable in the Crown, having spent many hours drinking himself into oblivion regretting his entire life and the lives he believed he ruined.

Bella walked through the doors and into the barroom, and was about to turn around when d’Artagnan grabbed her by the elbow and walked her towards the stairs at the other side of the room. 

Porthos and Athos stopped at the bar, “We need your room for a while,” Porthos said to the barman. He nodded. 

“Send up five cups and five bottles of wine,” Athos said. He put a livre on the bar. The barman nodded again and pulled out a tray.

d’Artagnan, Aramis and Bella were already in the room; Aramis was lighting candles as it had grown dark outside. The room had one small window and there was a thunder storm brewing outside. The room would light up as each new lightning bolt stuck. 

There was one large table and stools around, as well as other items stored there, covered in cloths and blankets. 

d’Artagnan directed Bella to the stool at the head of the table, with her back to the window and facing the door. “Sit down, make yourself comfortable,” he said. He was not the young musketeer that she had met or sparred with, or even ridden to the ruins with, he was annoyed and angry with her. She put her head down as she liked d’Artagnan a great deal and felt that she had damaged their ability to be friends by attacking Athos.

Porthos and Athos entered, followed by the barman, carrying a tray with bottles and cups. He placed a bottle and cup in front of Bella, and then in places on either side of the table for each of the musketeers. He looked at Athos who nodded and he left, closing the door behind him. 

d’Artagnan sat down on the right side of her with Porthos taking the spot next to him. Aramis sat to her immediate left and Athos sat at the far corner, moving the stool, bottle and cup as far from Bella as possible.

Bella did not move as the others pulled the stoppers from their bottles and poured out their wine. Porthos chortled, “Do you think this will be enough, or will we need more wine?” 

“Well I guess it depends on our new friend here?” said Aramis with a smile to Bella which she did not see as he head was down. 

“Go on, have something to drink Bella,” d’Artagnan said in a low calm voice. 

She took off her hat and turned her head towards him, and she saw the nice smile he had shown her earlier in the day while they practiced.

She looked up and Porthos and Aramis were enjoying their drink, and Athos was emptying his bottle after having drunk it entirely since sitting down. 

He got up and went to the door with his empty, “Anyone else need a refill?” He didn’t wait for an answer and left closing the door behind him.

Bella reached for the bottle in front of her, opened it and filled her cup. She picked it up and downed the cup in one gulp. She used the edge of her sleeve (well Athos’ sleeve as she had on his shirt) to wipe her mouth. She then realized that the other three were staring at her. 

“Why does he do that? Why does he drink like that?” She thought she was breaking the ice a bit.

d’Artagnan looked at her bemused, “Why do you think? He feels responsible for you.” 

“You have accused him of killing your brother and called him a liar,” said Porthos. 

“And you then when he thinks you will listen to him, you say you want us to tell you what happened, instead of hearing it from him,” said Aramis. “I’d drink more if I had all that dropped on me.”

Bella filled her cup again and took a smaller sip. “I . . .” she stuttered. 

Aramis cut her off, “We know you work for Turenne, and we know you knew Athos when you were both young. Fill us in of the rest before we say anything to you.” 

d’Artagnan held up is hand to stop them. “Actually we know she is a spy for Turenne, who was unmasked in England, and sent here for protection. I also know, since you told me, that you grew up with Athos, and he taught you how to sword fight and you learned to ride a horse that was supposed to be his.” 

Porthos and Aramis looked at each other and laughed. 

“Well, who’s the spy now?” Porthos said in between chuckles. 

Bella relaxed a bit and took a longer drink of her wine. The door opened and Athos walked in. Everyone went quiet.


	11. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bell learns how Remy died.

Athos walked to his seat carrying three more bottles of wine. He kept one in front of him and put the other two on the center of the table. “Did I hear laughing?” he said. 

“Uhm, well a little, d’Artagnan here was just filling us in on the information he gathered about our friend here,” said Porthos. “Seems he’s become quite the spy as well.”

Bella was getting restless and fed up with them all. She wanted answers to her questions about who killed her brother and she wasn’t getting anything. She stood up, “Can we please get on with the matter at hand, I want to know how my brother died. If Athos didn’t kill him, then who did and why?”

Aramis put his cup down. “We were escorting a slave trader to Paris, when Porthos here got hurt. We ended up at Pinon and Athos’ estate.”

“We didn’t know Athos was the Comte de la Fere, he use to keep things from us.” Said Porthos with a sideways glance to Athos. Athos picked up his cup and took a drink, nodding his head to his friends.

“Athos was drunk and upset, and stayed longer than us, we were told to return to Paris with the slave trader.” Aramis continued.

“I knew something wasn’t right with him, and returned to the house to find it in flames. I saw a horse and woman ride away. And found Athos in one of the burning rooms.” d’Artagnan shared. “Sitting out on the grass watching the house burn, he said his wife tried to kill him and burn down the house.”

Aramis took over, “Athos’s wife was in the service of Cardinal Richelieu as a spy and assassin, and was directly involved with the attempted murder of the Queen.”

Bella’s head was spinning as the three continued the story about Athos’ wife being alive and murdering people, and then helping them save the Queen and leaving for England. But she was not getting the answers to her questions.

“STOP” she screamed, standing again. “All this is very good story telling, but it does not answer the question about how she killed Remy. And how she survived being hung after killing Thomas.”

Athos who had sat silently drinking his second bottle of wine, looked up at Bella from across the table. “I asked Remy to act as the hangman when Thomas died and I discovered her lies about who she was. I could not watch and rode away thinking she was dead, but she seduced your brother and he cut her down and revived her. She left Pinon and went to work for the Cardinal.”

“When I returned I found Remy dead in the smithy. I went to see him to know if she suffered. I returned to the house and got very drunk thinking Remy had killed himself and I was responsible. I passed out and woke to find the house on fire, and my wife walking around with a torch lighting up the rooms. She almost slit my throat but d’Artagnan came back and she escaped.”

“As she confronted me, I asked how she survived, and she explained about Remy's complicity and admitted to killing him, saying he was half-dead already waiting for me to come back to discover his crimes.”

Bella did not know what to say. She was not sure what to believe, but the faces of the other musketeers all said they had heard this story and that the Comtesse de la Fere was alive. She thought after Thomas had died that she was dead under Athos’ orders. How could her brother defy them? 

Bella picked up the cup and drank the rest of the wine there and emptied the rest of her bottle into the cup. “So the Comtesse de la Fere is alive?” she asked.

“Yes” Athos said, looking at her.

“She admitted to killing Remy?”

“Yes,” he said again.

“Where is she now?” Bella said looking around the rest of the musketeers. “Is she in Paris? Has she ever paid for any of her crimes?”

D’artagnan looked at Athos and leaned towards Bella, “No, she was pardoned by the King when she became his mistress last year. And she did help us save the King, Queen, and Aramis from the Comte de Rochefort.”

“She left for England just before the war with Spain, and I have not seen or heard anything from her since.” Athos responded, rising from his seat and emptying the second bottle of wine in his cup. He walked behind Aramis and patted him on the shoulder and moved his head towards the door. The other musketeers stood and left the room closing the door behind them.

He sat on the stool to the left of Bella. “There is nothing we can do to avenge Remy’s murder, she’s gone, and was pardoned of all her crimes by the King. But I promise you I was not the person who slit Remy’s throat. I treated Anne badly and made her what she is . . . was . . . so if you want to blame me go ahead, I understand.” He looked at her hoping that she would accept his explanation, but he had doubts.

Bella stood slowly and grabbed her cup, still half-full of wine. She turned towards the window and looked out, watching as the rain from the storm began to fall and the thunder and lightning crashed and flashed. She needed to process what she had heard. The woman Athos married had killed Thomas, Remy and became an assassin for the Cardinal. She had heard Turenne talked about the Cardinal and his agents. They were known as silent but ruthless murderers, removing any impediment to the Cardinal's plans. Turenne had kept a low profile and stayed on the good side of Cardinal. Being on the right side of the power in Paris was safety; being on the wrong side meant death.

She had never seen Athos’ wife up close but only heard about the Comtesse de la Fere, Anne. She was surprised when she heard Athos had married a woman from Paris named Anne. She had expected Catherine would be Athos’ betrothed, especially after Bella had been sent away from Pinon. She hurt greatly at the news Thomas had been murdered, but was pleased Athos’ wife was to hung for the murder. She heard nothing from Pinon after this news.

She stood at the window for a long time, going through all this in her head. She believed Athos and his friends. The Comtesse was responsible for Remy’s death. Remy had made another poor decision, the first being conspiring to send Bella away, the second was being under the influence of the Comtesse and saving her from the gallows. She turned around.

“I believe your story, and I don’t blame you for Remy’s death. I always thought my brother to be noble and honorable, and learning he was neither is difficult.” Her face was low and sad thinking of her brother as not being the strong, resourceful, and honorable man she held in her memory. The last two days had destroyed her vision of her brother. She drank the rest of the wine in her cup, walked to the center of the table, grabbed one of the unopened bottles. She sat down across from Athos and opened the bottle. She poured into her cup and his.

“How did you end up here? A Musketeer?” she asked.

“I could not remain at la Fere, there was too much pain there, so I came to Paris. Aramis and Porthos found me in a tavern, drunk, and saved me from being killed in the street by robbers. They brought me to the Garrison and I became a Musketeer.” He explained. “They have become my home and family.”

“Why did you say back at the ruins you were responsible for what I have become?” she asked softly.

Athos took a drink of his wine, looked at her, “You would not be who you are now if I had come after you at the convent. I should have known you did not leave Pinon on your own. You would not have had to impersonate a man, join the army or become an agent for Turenne, doing whatever he asks.” Athos’ voice hissed when he said the last clause.

Bella took the bottle and her cup and walked back over to the window. She filled her cup with the remaining wine, turned, placed the bottle on the table and leaned against the wall. “You don’t understand that what I do is what I’ve always wanted to do.” Her words were slurring together as the second bottle of wine was hitting her. “Why do you think I dressed as a soldier and wanted to learn how to fight, even before I left Pinon? I wanted my life to matter, I wanted to have a purpose, and I’ve found that.”

She slide down the wall and sat on the floor. She drank the remaining wine in her cup. Athos reached for the remaining bottle and opened it. He got up, leaned against the wall where Bella sat and slid down next to her. Once seated, he poured some wine into her empty cup and then poured into his own.

“Athos, I’m not unhappy with my life, and I’m not sure I would have been happy staying in Pinon and getting married, having children. You have no responsibility in what I am, I’m proud of myself and what I do. I serve the King of France, my life is about honor, duty and loyalty to France.” She drank some more of the wine then laid her head back against the wall, closing her eyes.

“If I had come to find you, I would have taken care of you, protected you.” He said slowly.

“Protected me?” She sat up and turned to look into his face. “Do you think I would have accepted your protection? I can take care of myself thank you.” She was angry that he would think she needed protecting. She was not some weak woman who would cower behind a man – she’d seen those women in the village and during her time in London and swore she would never be one.

“Yes, I would have protected you, taken care of you, given you a life where you would be safe.” He looked at her and then drank again.

“What life, marriage? You could have never married me. Your father was right, I could have only been your mistress, and Catherine would have never had that. You would have married me off to some farmer and I would have been miserable. Maybe your father did me a favor by sending me away.”

“Are you really happy with your life?” Athos turned to look at her. “You don’t blame me for what you are?”

“No, never even thought of it. I thank you for giving me opportunities to learn to ride and teaching me how to fight, but I would never say you were responsible for who I am. Actually I never even thought it was your fault at all.” She smiled. “You always took everything as your fault, even things Thomas use to do. You protected him as well, didn’t you?”

Athos didn’t answer; he took the wine and poured it into his cup. She didn’t blame him, he thought. She is happy with her life, she serves France. He smiled to himself as he drank thinking that he had found some meaning in his life with the musketeers; Porthos, Aramis, d’Artagnan, Treville, serving France. 

He turned to Bella and smiled, not a big smile, but a little one. “I always protected Thomas, even when he did things I did not want him to do. That funny and irascible child you knew lived life to the fullest. And this sometimes got him into trouble. I hoped that after I married Anne, he would settle down with Catherine, but . . .” Athos turned his head back forward, and closed his eyes.

“Athos you are not responsible for your brother, or your wife. And you are not responsible for me.” Bella said softly. She put her cup down to her right and leaned to the left putting her head on Athos’ shoulder, closing her eyes. She took her left hand and put it over his right hand. He took it in his and squeezed. 

He put down his cup, closed his eyes and knew that everything was out in the open and that they could be friends. It was comforting to him to have her here, he had forgotten how comfortable he felt with her, the warmth he knew when young was back, his heart began to beat again. 

Bella was asleep quickly, all the wine had gone to her head and all her fears of the last two days about revenging Remy’s death against Athos and the heartache from all those years ago faded away. Was this a new start? Could they be friends?


	12. A place at the garrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has a room at the Garrison, and heart to heart with Aramis.

Aramis, d’Artagnan and Porthos sat at a table outside the room for a long time in the Crown. They had gotten another bottle of wine between them. “So do you think they have killed each other or have passed out?” Porthos enquired.

“I’m not sure, she doesn’t have any weapons, but Athos may have passed out.” d’Artagnan wondered.

“I’m sure everything is fine, they have some issues to work out.” Aramis chimed in. “Although I have not heard any screaming or furniture being thrown around. Maybe they are already making up.” He said with a grin.

“Do you think, really?” d’Artagnan said. “He did say something about her leaving and how he should have looked for her.”

“Who knows,” said Porthos, “I didn’t even know Athos had a childhood. He doesn’t share as much as you do boy!” Porthos broke into laughter, which made the other two smile and laugh with him.

They knew their friend, Athos, didn’t like to share much about himself, although over the last two years he had opened up much more about his life before the Musketeers, most about Milady (his wife).

d’Artagnan looked worriedly at the door. He remembered Athos’ face when he found him sitting in the corridor after Bella had yelled at him. He was disappointed, but d’Artagnan had seen hurt in his eyes, like the hurt he had seen in his eyes when he thought about Milady. That hurt had lessened over the last year after she left for England.

“What’s wrong d’Artagnan?” Porthos asked. He reached his hand across to touch d’Artagnan hand on his cup.

“I’m just worried about Athos. I think he is finally getting over Milady and Bella shows up and takes him back down the path of guilt.” d’Artagnan said.

Porthos and Aramis nodded their heads and they all looked towards the door again.

After about another 15 minutes, Porthos stood up. “That’s it I’m done waiting.” And he walked over to the door. 

Aramis and d’Artagnan followed. “Be quiet and see if you have hear anything first.” Aramis warned. Porthos leaned his ear against the door and listened for a few minutes, and shook his head no.

d’Artagnan pushed past Aramis and did the same, his nose less than inch from Porthos’. With the noise in the tavern, it was very difficult to hear any talking behind the door.

Aramis laughed as they stayed against the door nose to nose, and then said, “enough, let me handle this.” He pushed them away from the door and then quietly turned the handle. He stuck is head through the opening and looked around, then swung the door wide open and walked in.

Standing with his hands on his hips, Aramis turned around and motioned for his friends outside to come in. “Seems we were partially correct, Athos has passed out, but so has Bella.”

d’Artagnan and Porthos stood on either side of Aramis and looked to see Bella and Athos sitting on the floor, under the window, holding hands and asleep.

“Well Porthos, looks like you will be carrying Athos home again, I’ll take Bella.” d’Artagnan said as he made his way to her side. He bent down and placed his arms under her back and knees and easily lifted her up. As he did, Athos moved when her hand slipped from his and his eyes opened.

“What? Bella?” Athos looked around and saw Porthos and Aramis to his left and d’Artagnan holding Bella in his arms to his right. “What’s going on?”

“You’ve been in here a long time” said Aramis, “we were worried you had killed each other.”

Athos tried to get up and finally relented to Porthos’ hand. “We fell asleep.”

“Too much wine I think” d’Artagnan said adjusting his stance. “Do you mind if we go, she’s not that heavy but it’s not the shortest walk back to the garrison.” Bella’s head was leaning on his shoulder.

d’Artagnan headed towards the door with Aramis following, Athos stumbled and Porthos made sure he did not fall. They left the Crown and walked back to the garrison. Porthos started to direct Athos to his room, but he stopped. 

“She needs a place to stay, she can use my room.” He said. At that moment Jacques appeared from the stables. He looked at d’Artagnan holding Bella, still thinking she was a boy.

“The messenger has a room, second door from Monsieur Athos’.” He turned and walked back into the stables. d’Artagnan nodded his head and headed into the hallway, walked down to the second door from Athos’ room, and pushed the door open.

The room was small, containing a bed, two stools and a small table. The bed had a simple pillow and covering. d’Artagnan laid Bella on the bed and started to remove her boots.

Aramis walked into the door carrying Bella’s hat and her weapons that Jacques had been given. d’Artagnan looked up.

“Athos wanted to come make sure she was okay, but Porthos is putting him to bed. I said I would make sure she was safe.” Aramis said as he placed the hat on the table, along with the weapons and leaned the sword against the wall.

d’Artagnan had finished with her boots, placing them at the end of the bed, “Should we take off her doublet” he looked at Aramis with a question.

Aramis nodded, “yeah, I’d like to check her wound to make sure it’s not bleeding.” Aramis moved over to the bed and helped undo the ties at the front of Bella’s doublet. Both d’Artagnan and Aramis were very careful. Once undone they lifted Bella up and pulled the doublet off. Aramis laid the doublet across one of the stools and knelt down to the side of Bella.  
He quickly undid the tie at the top of her shirt, and moved the opening to see the bandage on her arm. Bella moved a bit and moaned.

“What are you doing?” she said as she opened her eyes.

Aramis looked at her, “just checking your wound, want to make sure it’s healing well.” 

Bella sat up, putting her hand on her head. “oooo, that hurts.”

“You should be careful who you have a drinking contest with, Athos is a master.” d’Artagnan said with a giggle.

Aramis pulled her shirt down on the left side and unwrapped the bandage. “Don’t listen to him, d’Artagnan’s just joking. This looks really good, it’s healing well. d’Artagnan go get some cloths, clean, and some water. I want to clean up the wound and wrap it again.”

d’Artagnan left the room and Aramis grabbed one of the stools. “So is all alright with you and Athos?”

Bella had her head down, it was spinning. She looked up at the mention of Athos’ name. “Yeah, I guess, I know he didn’t kill Remy.” She moved forward on the bed to hang her legs over the side, and leaned towards Aramis. Placing her hand on his, she said. “He said he’s responsible for who I am. What I do? You have to tell him he’s not.” Her words slurred together, but Aramis understood.

“You have to understand, Athos takes responsibility for everyone and everything he cares about. It’s his way. Once he even told me I was not responsible for the death of a woman I loved, when she was killed just because she loved me and not the man who ordered her death.” Aramis said, his head lowered as he thought of the time.

d’Artagnan walked back into the room and saw the two with their heads down. “Are you both alright?”

Aramis raised his head, “yes, all is well.” He looked at Bella and smiled. “We need to take your shirt off to do this right. d’Artagnan and I will turn around, can you take your shirt off?”

“Yeah,” she said and started to take the shirt off before they had even turned around. Both looked at each other and turned. “Alright.” She said.

Aramis turned around on the stool and Bella sat with her shirt held up across her chest but the arm free. d’Artagnan turned as well and brought the bucket of clean water and cloths to Aramis.

Aramis cleaned the wound and added a little salve he had in a pot in his coat. Bella drew in her breath as the salve stung a bit. He wrapped her arm again with a clean bandage.

Bella had her eyes closed and wanted to go to sleep. She didn’t even feel herself lay down and place her head on the pillow. Aramis took her shirt and covered her with the blanket at the bottom of the bed.

“She’ll sleep until mid-day I think.” He said to d’Artagnan.

“I think she’ll be up in the morning, I don’t think she sleeps late.” d’Artagnan said as they walked out the door and closed it behind them.


	13. A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes on a mission.

Walking down the street in London, Bella heard the steps behind her. She took a side street to try to figure out who was following her and to turn away from the place she was heading. She could not be followed to Turenne’s house. As she got to a crossroads she stopped, but the steps behind her did not stop. She turned to face the shadow and a black cloak enveloped her.

Bella sat up in the bed in the Garrison, pulling all the covers from her, thinking they were the man in the cloak attacking her in London. She screamed. The door flew open and Athos stumbled in having heard her screams. He sat on the edge of the bed and held her arms.

“Bella, Bella.” He said. She opened her eyes, waking up, and looked into his face.

She looked around the room and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She looked around to see if the man in the black cloak was there.

Athos got up filled a cup with water from the pitcher on the table. “Here, drink this. Are you alright?”

He handed her the cup and she drank a little of the water. Athos picked up the blanket that had been kicked to the floor. He looked in the hallway and no one else had stirred, it was very early before sunrise. He closed the door.

He gathered the blanket and wrapped it around Bella, taking the empty cup from her. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

“It was just a bad dream, I’m fine.” She said. Not sounding very sure of herself.

“Same dream as the other night?” Athos asked.

She nodded yes. They sat silently for a few minutes. Athos had on breeches and a shirt, which was untucked. He placed one bare foot on top of the other as the floor was cold. His hair was mussed from sleep. He looked up at Bella as she pulled the blanket up and put her legs down, her bare feet stuck out from under the blanket as she covered her bare top except for the band of fabric covered her breasts.

She sighed, and said, “It’s the same dream, I’m in London, it’s late and I’m walking to meet Turenne, and someone is following me.”

“Do you know who it is?” Athos asked.

“No, I try to lose him, but lose myself and he catches up to me and covers me a black cloak, that’s when I wake up.” She confessed. She put her head down, feeling very weak.

“Can you sleep now?” he asked.

“No, probably not, after I have one of these, I seldom go back to sleep.” She said, looking out to the window to see if there was any daylight.

“It’s still dark, you should try, lay down.” He said, standing up so she could lay down, but she didn’t move. Her head was down, she moved her hands to wipe her eyes.

Athos sat back down and wrapped his one arm around her. She fell into him and he felt his shirt get wet from her silent tears.

“It’s alright, you are safe here,” he said rubbing her back.

He moved to the head of the bed and leaned against the wall, cradling her is his arms wrapped in the blanket. She put her head on his chest. She fell asleep listening to his heart beat – slow and steady – it was comforting. He put his head back and closed his eyes.

Bella blinked her eyes a few times; the sun was coming through the window and shone on her face. She opened her eyes and realized she was on her bed in the Garrison. She was wrapped in a blanket on the bed. She only had on her binding on top and her breeches below. 

She didn’t remember getting back to the Garrison last night except for Aramis cleaning her wound, and then Athos holding her after her nightmare. There was no sign of him, did she dream it all? Did she dream Athos coming to her rescue? She remembered hearing his heart beat as she settled into a dreamless sleep. Could it all have been a dream?

Her head hurt from the wine she drank, three or four bottles, way too much, she could not keep this up. She looked around the room; saw her shirt on the stool, her doublet and her belt and sword. Her weapons were back. She leaned back and smiled.

Earlier that morning, Treville found his four musketeers having breakfast together. It was quiet; Athos was his usual hungover self. “So I assume you worked out the problems with Bella?” he asked him.

“Yes,” was all Athos said.

“Good, where is she? I have orders for her.” Treville announced to all.

“What orders? Isn’t she here to be protected from English agents?” d’Artagnan asked. He face showed concern. Athos looked up surprised that d’Artagnan was that interested in Bella. He felt happy but was bothered they shared a closeness between them.

“I’ll fill you all in my office; meet me there in an hour.” Treville walked out of the room.

“Do you think she’ll be awake then?” Aramis looked at d’Artagnan. “You did say she would not oversleep.”

d’Artagnan looked annoyed at Aramis. But Athos broke the joke between them.

“Let her sleep, she was awake early this morning for a while, had a nightmare about being chased in London. She’s been through a lot, she needs to rest.” He said with his head down.

“Athos?!” Porthos said. The other two looked directly at him and he raised his head 

Athos stood up, “I heard her cry last night when she woke up from her nightmare, I sat with her until she was asleep again.” He walked out the door.

The other three looked at one another, “Did you hear anything last night?” Aramis said to them.

“Not me.” Said Porthos.

“Me neither.” Said d’Artagnan, “and I’m across the hall. He must have good ears.” He said with a smirk.

The others looked at the door Athos departed through and just nodded their heads.

Bella got up and drank some water and got dressed. Putting everything in its place on her belt and having her sword by her side, she was excited to find out what was next. She then remembered that she had walked out of a meeting with Treville, rode off, and then gotten drunk. Would Treville be angry? She was with the four friends, who seemed to be Treville’s favorites, maybe everything would be okay.

She put her hair under her scarf and placed her hat on, and headed to the door. To Treville’s office as she should probably check in with him.

When she opened the door, Athos was on the other side. She was as startled as was he. They both looked down.

“Good morning,” he said. “How are you?”

“Fine and fit, ready to get on with this day.” She moved forward and out the door as Athos stepped back. “I thought I should check in with the Captain, I left rather abruptly yesterday and then, well you know.”

Athos just stood in the hallway not moving, watching this confident soldier leave and head towards Treville’s office. He felt like he did those days so many years ago when she would get on her horse and ride off, laughing at him behind her at the stables when they were young. He then realized he should be going to the office with her and followed.

As he caught up to her on the stairs he said, “Bella, Treville does want to speak to you, he has orders.”

She stopped and turned to face Athos on the step behind her, “he does? Good, I don’t like sitting around.” And off she went, up the stairs, and to the door. Should she knock? she thought.

As she stood there, Athos walked around her and knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer turned his head towards her, smirked and walked in. Bella huffed and walked in behind him.

Treville was sitting at his desk, looking over a map and some communications. He didn’t raise his head, “Athos, hope Bella is with you!”

“Yes she’s . . . “ Athos began.

“Captain” Bella interrupted and walked around Athos to stand before Treville. “I hear you have a mission for me, ready to serve as needed.” She stood straight and ignored Athos as he walked around her to lean against the wall to Treville’s left.

Treville looked up, “Yes, I do have a mission for you.” He did not get to finish his thought as d’Artagnan, Aramis and Porthos entered the room.

“Good morning.” Aramis said as he saw Bella. “How’s the arm feeling? Did you sleep well?”

Bella turned around to see the three standing behind her. Aramis had his nice smile, d’Artagnan looked rather amused and Porthos had a look on his face like he had a great secret.

“The arm, hardly know it was injured at all.” She answered.

Aramis nodded his head, as Athos gave him a stare to be quiet.

“Well let’s get on with this then,” Treville said. “We’ve received communications that a package will be coming from England on a Spanish trading ship. It’s from Vicomte Turenne for the King, and Bella is assigned to meet the agent, get the package and bring it back to Paris.”

“Very well, where and when?” Bella said, “Should I leave right away?”

Athos stepped forward, “Captain, you can’t send her on her own, Turenne’s own letter said she was in danger.”

Treville stood up and walked around the table. He placed his hand on Athos’ shoulder, “I wasn’t going to send her alone, and you don’t need to remind me why she is here.”

“So we go with her then?” d’Artagnan said.

“No, Porthos will go,” Treville said, “I need the rest of you here as the King has a hunting trip and has requested you all go. The ship is due in tomorrow morning, so best that Bella and Porthos leave soon and be in Le Havre tonight for the early arrival.”

Porthos nodded his head, “We better get on then.” He said turning his gaze to Bella, who nodded and headed towards the door.


	14. Riding with Porthos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Porthos head to Le Havre, Athos is worried.

Porthos and Bella headed out and down the stairs. 

“Jacques, Please get my horse and . . . uh . . . the messenger’s horse ready!” said Porthos. He turned to look at Bella a few steps behind him, and smiled a bit with his hesitation on what to call her.

“I’ll need my cloak and saddle bags, they are in my room, should I get water as well?” She asked.

“Yes, and some meat and cheese from the kitchen, maybe a bottle of wine?” he said as she strode off.

Bella went into the kitchen and saw the cook, asking him to prepare two packages of meat, cheese and some bread, and a bottle of wine, and two water bladders. The cook said he would get them out to the courtyard as quickly as possible.

She then headed to her billet to collect her cloak and saddlebags. She walked with a happy gait as she was excited about the mission and getting out of Paris. She did not know Porthos well, but thought that Treville trusted him to ride with her.  
As she was getting her saddlebag and turned to leave, Athos was standing in the doorway.

“So you are off on a hunt then?” she said when she saw him.

“Yes, we leave this afternoon.” He said as he walked in. “Bella . . .” Athos stood there looking at her for a long time.

“What?” she said finally walking towards him. She felt he had something serious to say.

“Be careful, Turenne would not have sent you here unless you were in grave danger, listen to Porthos, he’s a good soldier and will protect you.” He looked into her eyes with his own concern.

“Athos, we will be just fine, and I am a very good soldier myself. Stop trying to protect me, I’ll see you in a few days.” She said annoyed, and walked around him towards the door.

He turned and grabbed her arm, pulling him to her. He wrapped his arms around her, the cloak and saddlebags. It only lasted for a second or two and he walked out without looking at her or saying a word.

Bella stood there for a moment shocked, until she heard someone behind her, she turned expecting to see Athos, but d’Artagnan stood in the door.

“Your horse is in the courtyard. Porthos has the supplies from the kitchen.” He said, looking at her sideways like he was trying to figure out what was in her head. “Are you okay?”

“Yes!” she said, “Just fine, and ready to go.” She walked towards the door again but stopped when she got within a foot of d’Artagnan. “You will look after each other on the hunt?”

He smiled and laughed a little, “Yes, it’s a hunt with the King, not too strenuous, why are you worried?”

“Oh, I’m not! Please don’t worry about Porthos and me, we will be just fine, back the day after tomorrow if everything goes as planned.” She said with a smile.

“Why would I . . . oh, you do know that Athos is out there talking to Porthos!” he said.

“What?” She walked out the door and looked out the hallway towards the courtyard. She could see Athos having a serious conversation with Porthos. Porthos was nodding his head yes and no as Athos talked. 

d’Artagnan stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from running into the courtyard. “Take it easy, he’s just concerned and wants to make sure Porthos will take care of you.”

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me, he’s got to get that through his thick skull, even if I have to bash it in myself.” She steamed, but did not move due to the grip on her shoulder.

“Bella, don’t take it like that, he was the same way with me when I first came to the garrison, before I became a Musketeer. This is how he shows he cares. He does care a lot about you, you should have heard him talking with Treville about sending just Porthos with you, he wanted to go as well.” d’Artagnan shared.

“He still thinks I’m that little girl who fell from Midnight.” Bella said under her breath.

d’Artagnan turned towards her, “what?”

“Nothing,” she said, banishing the memory, “I should get on then to make sure we get to Le Havre before dark.” She looked at d’Artagnan and winked.

He smiled back, “Have a safe journey.” He released his hold and patted her shoulder.

Bella walked out into the courtyard. Athos saw her and patted Porthos on the arm and walked into the stables. Porthos turned towards her. “Ready then?”

“Yes,” she said as she got the saddlebags and cloak set on the back of her horse. Porthos came over to her side and offered her a step up. She cocked her head to one side, put her foot in the stirrup and mounted her horse with ease, on her own.

He shrugged his shoulders and went to his own horse. 

Bella began to walk her horse to the gates before he was up and turned to him, “Come on then, don’t lag behind.” She laughed as she said it.

Porthos kicked his horse and was at her side as they cleared the gate. As Bella looked back she saw Athos come from the stables and stand in the center of the courtyard watching them go. She felt like waving, offering him a small kindness, but decided against it, she didn't want him to know she cared too. So she turned her head and smiled at Porthos and clicked a few times sending her horse into a trot and away from the Garrison.

Athos stood in the courtyard even after they were out of sight. d’Artagnan walked over to him and stood next to him without saying a word.

Athos turned, “well we should get ready for the hunt.” 

“Athos, don’t worry they will be fine.” d’Artagnan said.

“I’m not worried,” Athos said as he walked off towards his billet.

d’Artagnan watched him and knew he was not telling the truth. Athos often didn’t share his inner most thoughts, but d’Artagnan could usually figure out what was in his head. Athos had told him they were more alike than d’Artagnan knew, and he was right, d’Artagnan knew what he was feeling without Athos saying a word. The next few days Athos would be rather moody, he thought.

The trip to Le Havre was going to take most of the day, but was an easy ride. The horses needed water, grass and rest every few hours, so there was plenty of time for talk between the two soldiers

At their first stop Porthos and Bella talked about riding. Bella told him about learning to ride at the Comte de la Fere stables, taking care of the horses. She left out her closeness to Thomas and Athos, but talked about the horses, Midnight especially.

“So do you know what happened to Midnight, when you left?” Porthos asked.

It was a question she had asked herself for years. She knew that the horse would probably not be alive any longer, but the question still bothered her.

“I’m not sure, I heard no news from Pinon after I left until I received notification of my brother’s death.” She said. 

“I’m sure Athos knows, you should ask him when we get back?” he said.

“Yes, I should.” She said looking away. She knew that her emotions would be very raw talking about Midnight. She didn’t want to be weak with Athos. Her thoughts went back to the hay loft in the stables the day she had fallen off Midnight. She lay in Athos’ arms for a long time. They said nothing to each other, and she listened to his heart beating slow and steady. It was very comforting. It reminded her of the night before when Athos came to her room after her nightmare. She heard his heartbeat then and it comforted her to sleep.

“You alright,” Porthos said.

“Yes,” Bella said as she shook her head back to reality. “Are you aware of any good houses in Le Havre? We should probably find something close to the port, a room with a view of it would be good.”

“There is a place I know, it’s very popular though, so not sure we would be able to get a room, let alone two.” Porthos stroked his beard. “We’ll try there, it’s called the Mast. Good drinks there and a very decent stew.”

They stopped a few more times and discussed fighting. Bella started to feel very comfortable with Porthos, she figured that he was not of noble birth, and had worked his way into the Musketeers. She wanted to know more about his past.

About two hours outside of Le Havre, they stopped for the last time, it was still light, so they finished the last of the meat, cheese and drank the bottle of wine. They passed the bottle back and forth each taking drinks.

“Where did you grow up, Porthos?” She asked.

He looked at her dead in the eye, it scared her a little. “Have you ever heard of the Court of Miracles?” he said.

‘Yes, an area in Paris full of poor beggars and thieves. You grew up there?” She said, passing him the bottle of wine.

He took a long drink, “Yes, my mother and I were left there, by some friends of my father, Belgard. He did not want a mixed race son, so he threw me and her away.” He took another drink out of turn, but Bella understood.

“My mother died when I was 5 and I was on my own. I became a good pickpocket and then a better wrestler, I would fight anyone for money, and I usually won.” He looked forward and drank more of the wine, and then passed the bottle to Bella.

She took a quick sip, barely wetted her lips, “So how did you become a Musketeer?” she asked while handing him the bottle.

He took another swig, and passed the bottle back. “A soldier in the army saw me wrestle and said I could have a spot in his regiment, then Capt. Treville found me and I became a Musketeer.”

“Sounds very similar to my story, Turenne, saw me in the fields with the army, delivering messages and thought I could be a service to him. He didn’t know I wasn’t what I seemed though.” She said.

“Well me becoming a musketeer was probably the best thing that happened to me. I only learned last year who my father was, and the truth about how he threw my mother and me away.” He took another drink and handed over the almost empty bottle.

Bella did not take the bottle, “you finish it, I think I’ve had enough wine for a while.”

“I almost left the musketeers because I didn’t understand who was on my side. It was hard to know who to trust, when trust is broken it takes time to trust anyone again.” He took the last drink of the wine and stood. “Onward.”

Bella stood and gathered her things, and they mounted their horses and headed to Le Havre.


	15. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Bella both struggle with trust.

As the King’s servants set up the hunt camp for the night, Athos sat on his horse and looked at the sky as the light dwindled. He looked down and patted his horse, “I hope she’s okay.” He said under his breath.

Treville rode up next to him, “You seem distracted, I need you here; there have been rumors of plots against the King. No idea who, but we need to be on guard.”

“I’m fully here Captain,” he said.

“Stop worrying about the messenger, she will be fine with Porthos, you trust him,” Treville said looking into his eyes. 

Athos nodded.

“She’s well accomplished, I only sent Porthos because I knew if I sent her alone you would have a fit.” Treville said looking away. He turned again to him, “If there is something I should know about her, you need to tell me, I’ve let her into the Garrison, trusted her.”

Athos looked at him surprised “You don’t think Bella or Turenne are part of these rumors?”

“Not sure, everyone is under suspicion. These are just rumors, but I need to take them seriously, no identifications have been made. Do you have any concerns?” Treville asked.

“No, none.” Athos said, surprised by the quickness of the answer, he had never ready thought that Bella could not be true and loyal to the King and France. She prided herself on it, but did he really know for sure, did he really know her.

Treville nodded and rode off, leaving Athos with the huge question of whether he could trust her. He closed his eyes for a minute and saw her face, the sweet smile of the young girl he kissed, the older mature woman who demanded answers in the Crown about her brother, and the sweet sleeping Bella lying in his arms last night. Could she be a spy, could she be working against the King and Queen? 

When his duty was done, and the King was settled for the evening, Athos took his own place next to his friends, Aramis and d’Artagnan. Aramis was reading a book and was out of ear shot of d’Artagnan and Athos.

d’Artagnan handed him a cup of wine, but Athos pushed it away. 

“That’s a first,” he said.

Athos ignored him, “What do you think of Bella? Who do you think she is?” he whispered to d’Artagnan

“What do you mean, you’ve known her longer than I have?” he questioned.

“Treville says there are rumors about threats against the King; do you think Bella could be involved?” Athos was totally serious, wanting an honest answer from his friend.

“What?” d’Artagnan said, “Have you lost your mind? No, I don’t think . . .” d’Artagnan stopped for a moment and thought. “No, there is no way she would be involved in something against the King. She talked about how she always wanted to serve the King when we were practicing the other day.”

Athos nodded and lay down.

d’Artagnan laid next to him and they were quiet for a moment. Thoughts ran through both of their heads, going over every second of their time with Bella the last few days.

d’Artagnan got up, leaned on his elbow and looked at Athos, “Athos, I trust her, I’m not sure why, I just do.”

Athos nodded his head and without looking at d’Artagnan said, “I do too.”

 

Porthos and Bella got to Le Havre just as the sun was setting. They stopped at The Mast and enquired about two rooms, the owner said there was only one, but it was one of their best views over the port and the bed was big enough for them to share.

Porthos looked at Bella upon hearing this, and shrugged. Bella got her change purse and paid for the room. “Thank you Monsieur, we’ll take it.” She said to the innkeeper.

“We’d also like some of your famous stew and few bottles of wine.” Porthos said reaching for his change purse. He didn’t want Bella paying for everything.

“You can eat in the Tavern or in your room.” The innkeeper said.

“We’ll eat in the (room/tavern)” Bella and Porthos said – Bella wanting to retreat to the room and Porthos always loving the tavern.

“Is there the possibility to get a bath in the room?” Bella asked.

“Yes, Monsieur, that’ll be a bit more.” The innkeeper explained. 

Bella looked at Porthos, “you go have dinner in the Tavern, I’d like to have a bath and eat upstairs?”

The innkeeper gave Bella a strange look, wondering why this young boy was telling the older man what to do, but they both had money and he never complained about that.

Bella handed him some extra sous for the bath. “In the room please and I don’t want to be bothered.” She handed him an extra gold piece to make it worth his while.

“If you follow me, I’ll show you the room and get the bath moved for you. Sir,” he said looking at Porthos, “the tavern is through there.” He opened a door and shouted to the barmaid “This gentleman would like a bottle of wine and our famous stew.”

Porthos walked through the door into the tavern and headed towards the bar. Bella noticed that many of the tavern folk watched him closely – he was an imposing figure.

Bella followed the innkeeper up the stairs and into the front room. Two young boys dragged in a large bath, and began to fill it with hot water. The innkeeper walked to the windows and pulled back the curtains.

“You have the view of the harbor from here sir, waiting for a ship are you?” He said.

“Possibly; I’m very tired, a bottle and stew would be much appreciated.” She turned and walked over the bed, checking it out. The innkeeper took the hint, and left the room.

The bed was big. She thought Athos, Aramis and d’Artagnan could all fit on the bed comfortably. She worried about sharing it with Porthos a bit, but then she knew from their ride today he was not as scary as he seemed, although sometimes he could really get the look.

The bath was almost full and the innkeeper came back with two towels and soap. He was followed by a young girl carrying a tray with a bottle of wine, and large bowl of stew and bread. Bella thanks everyone for their service and handed each a sous, she gave the innkeeper another gold piece and placed her finger to her lips in a “shhh” motion.

The innkeeper nodded and closed the door behind him. She went to the door and locked it – using he bolt at the top. She didn’t want anyone walking in on her, especially Porthos.

She tasted the stew, and it was heavenly, but was conflicted about what to do first, bath or eat. She looked at the bath and moved a stool over, placing the stew and glass of wine on it. She undressed, released her hair from the braid and got into the bath. She sat letting the warm water cover her, and ate the stew and drank the glass of wine.

After finishing the stew she sat back and relaxed, the day had not been hard, but the last three days had been very emotional, she was worn out. She may have fallen asleep, but realized the water was getting cool, and washed quickly, dried and was back in her shirt and under breeches. 

Bella extinguished all the candles and opened the drapes to look at the port. She wanted to get her barring before heading out to meet the agent delivering the package for the King. Treville had not said who the agent was, but she assumed she would know the person on sight, why else would they want her to pick up the package and not another messenger. Especially since Turenne had sent her to Paris and the garrison for protection.

As she stood there, she realized she just made the same case Athos did in Treville’s office. She smiled thinking that they shared similar thoughts. She wondered if he missed her, or was worrying about her. What did the embrace mean? And what did he say to Porthos before they left? She needed to get that out of him when he came to the room. Her mind moved from appreciation of sharing a thought with Athos, to being annoyed with him for trying to control her.

She was startled by a rattling of the door and a heavy bang. She quickly closed the drapery and lit a candle, and went to the door. Not opening it she said, “Whose there?”

“It’s me,” came the voice of Porthos.

She unlocked the door and opened it staying behind it so if anyone else was in the hallway they would not see her with her hair down.  
Porthos walked in, “it’s awful dark in here; don’t you have any candles?”

Bella closed the door and locked it again with the bolt, “Yes, I put them out to look out the window at the port, wanted to get my bearings for tomorrow.”

Porthos turned around and squinted a bit, but then smiled, “well you clean up nicely? Has your hair always been that color?”

Bella was embarrassed by the question, “Yes, my mother was Irish and had the same hair color. She said I was born with the fire.”

Porthos became a little nervous, thinking about staying in the room with this beautiful woman. Seeing her with her hair down changed who she was, in her doublet, breeches scarf and hat, she was very different. “Uhm, well, what did you see out the window?” he walked over and started to move the draper away.

Bella quickly blew out the one candle she held, and went to the window. “There are three ships currently in the harbor; I expect our ship will head in overnight. We should get some rest and be up early before light to see what is new out there.”

She turned and walked over to the bed. “So which side do you want?” she asked.

Porthos let the drapes fall and turned around. “Uhm, whichever you don’t.” he said. 

She stood by the side closest to the window, so he walked over to the other and began to remove his doublet. Bella lit her one candle and placed it on a table next to the bed. 

She pulled back the sheets and blanket on the bed, and slipped in, laying her head on the pillows. It was a very comfortable bed. She hoped she would sleep well, and not have any nightmares.

She looked over and Porthos was sitting on the bed, removing his boots. When he finished he lay down on top of covers and put his head back closing his eyes. 

“Porthos,” Bella said, “you can’t sleep like that.”

Porthos opened his eyes, “I’ll sleep just fine like this.”

“Not with your breeches on, its okay – take them off, and get under the blanket, you’ll get cold.” She said in her bossy way.

Porthos turned on the bed to look at her. “Are you sure? You would not mind?” he asked looking rather meekly at her.

“Yes, it’s fine, I’ve slept with men for a long time. . . .I mean, well you know what I mean, it’s not that I’m interested in anything, but you need to rest, we have to head back to Paris tomorrow.” She was tongue tied, and it got worse as she talked as Porthos’ smile grew from a small grin to his full smile. 

He laid back and laughed and then stood. He turned around a bit “well don’t watch then if you aren’t interested.” He said. 

She turned lying on her side away from Porthos as he undid his breeches and slipped them off. He turned and raised the blanket, and lay between the sheets and blanket. 

She felt his weight on the bed. She didn’t turn, reached over to the candle and snuffed it out with her fingers. “Good night Porthos.”

“Good night Bella, thank you.” He said. 

She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes.


	16. A Night With Porthos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Porthos spent the night in Le Havre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since an update - had a death in the family and needed time to process this - I hope to spend more time writing over the next few months. This story is taking up valuable brain space and it must be released. I hope everyone is enjoying it.

She ran down the street, hearing the footsteps behind her, but wasn’t sure which way to go when she got to the cross street. Soon all went black and she felt that the hand on her throat.

Bella sat up straight up in the bed, breathing hard and trying to pull the hand from her throat. She felt hands on her arms and tried to get them off. 

“Bella, Bella, it’s me Porthos.” Came the voice.

She opened her eyes and saw Porthos kneeling on the bed in front of her with his hands on her arms. She stopped her struggle and pulled her legs up to chest, wrapping her arms around them, as Porthos released his grasp.

“Are you alright?” Porthos asked. His face showed concern but also calm. “You’re safe; I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

She looked at him, “I’m fine, just a bad dream, you go back to sleep.” She said.

“You lay down as well and go back to sleep.” Porthos moved back to lie on the bed next to her, but kept his eyes on her.

“I’ll be fine,” she said, as she leaned back but kept curled up.

“You can’t sleep like that, Athos said” Porthos began.

Bella turned to look at Porthos in the face, releasing her hold on her legs as her anger rose at the mention of Athos’ name. “Athos said what?” she yelled.

Porthos sighed a bit, realizing he had opened a wound with her. “He said you have nightmares and may need to be comforted until you go to sleep.” Porthos looked away.

“Was that what he was telling you in the Garrison courtyard yesterday before we left?” She asked. She didn’t wait for an answer. “I wish he would just learn to leave things alone, I don’t need his help, or yours.” As she said this she got out of the bed. She stood there with her hands on her hips staring at Porthos.

Porthos turned to look at her, smiled a bit and then let out his wonderful laugh. He thought here is this petite red haired fireball, standing in the dark by the side of a bed, with hands on hips. “Well you can stand there all night, I’m getting some sleep.” He said as he rolled over turning away from Bella.

Bella stood there for a moment, expect him to roll over again and continue the conversation – Athos would, she thought. But he didn’t. She breathed in and out and found she was calm again. Porthos was not Athos, there was no history there.

She knelt on the bed, and tapped Porthos on the shoulder. “Porthos, I’m sorry, what else did Athos tell you?” She asked in her sweetest tone.

Porthos rolled over with a smile on his face. “Don’t be angry with him, he is just concerned for you, he protects the people he cares about.”

“I know, d’Artagnan told me the same thing as we were leaving when you and Athos were talking.” She said. She leaned against the headboard and straightened her legs out in front of her.

“He told me about your nightmares and that when I felt or heard you struggling I should wake you up and tell you you’re safe. He said I may have to hold you until you fall asleep. He said to treat you like a sister.” Porthos sat up and leaned against the headboard.

“Was that it?” she said quietly.

“No,” Porthos breathed in and out, taking his time. Bella remained silent and was just about to speak when he said. “He wants me to make sure you stay safe and come back to the garrison in one piece.”

“Did you ask why?” she said.

“Well no, it’s obvious, he cares about you.” Porthos turned and look at her. “Look he didn’t come out and say why, but he treats everyone he cares about with concern for their safety. You tend to fight him on it, and that upsets him. He’s not sure of his feelings, so that’s the best he can do. Don’t be angry with him, please.”

They sat there silently for a moment.

“So what’s this dream you keep having?” Porthos asked, he wanted to know more and took this as an opportunity.

Bella looked as him and he reached over and took her hand is his. His was much larger and stronger, but he held her hand gently and his eyes looked like a lost puppy’s.

She turned her head and stared into the darkness across the room. “I’m in London, having just come from a party. I have important information for Turenne, but I hear someone following me. I try to get away, turning down alleys and streets, but they keep up. I’m confused and not sure which way to go, and black cape envelopes me and a hand comes to my throat. That’s when I wake up.”

“Do you know who is following you?” Porthos said quietly.

“No, everything goes black, I hear breathing but that’s all.” She shuttered a bit as she said it.

Porthos released her hand and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. “I’m sorry, I should not have asked. Lean on me, you’re safe; we should really get some sleep.”

Bella leaned towards Porthos and put her head on his shoulder. It was not like being held by Athos. As she closed her eyes to sleep, she wondered, do I care for Athos more than I know?

She woke to find her head still on Porthos’ shoulder. She slowly raised herself and released herself from Porthos’ arm. She looked towards the windows and did not see any light, so it must still be dark. Porthos was snoring. She carefully got off the bed and went to the window, pulling back the drapes a bit.

The boats in dock had changed – there was now a beautiful Spanish Gallon sitting right opposite. Bella could see the crew on deck ordering the lines and securing those connected to the dock. They had probably just arrived. She looked around to see wharf men moving crates around on carts to be loaded on the ship.

She could see the lights on the rear of the ship in the Captains quarters and more than one person moving around inside, but nothing was clear. She was almost ready to close the drape when Porthos’ voice came from right behind her.

“Anything interesting, is that our Spanish ship?” he said softly, but it made her jump. He put his hand on her shoulder. “Sorry didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I didn’t hear you get up.” She said.

“I can be very quiet when I want to be.” He giggled a little and patted her shoulder, looking over her head outside.

“I think that’s the ship, seems to have just docked.” She said.

“Agreed.” He said. They were silent for a few minutes as they watched. “So any signs of a messenger? I assume you would know who to meet?”

“I don’t, but I’m sure I will know when I see him or her” Bella said.

“Her?” Porthos said. He moved away from the window, and sat on the side of the bed, a little stunned. “You mean there are more like you?”

Bella turned around and let the curtain fall. She walked over to the bed, grabbed a match and lit the candle. She looked at Porthos who sat with a stunned look on his face.

“Well, not exactly like me, but Turenne has had other female spies. None dress as men or ride like I can.” She walked around the room with a bit of a flourish and laughed when she stopped.

“But there were other women?” Porthos said.

“Yes, not that many, it wasn’t like a harem. But there were women, mostly English, who would get information for Turenne. He would wine and dine them. The last was French; I only saw her two or three times. She had been married to an Englishman who had died. She was very beautiful, dark hair and green eyes. There were rumors that she was an accomplished assassin and killed her husband.” Bella tried to explain. “I don’t think he would send her as they were rather close, if you know what I mean.”

Porthos was quietly listening and watching Bella. He got up, snuffed out the candle and went back to the window. He could see the golden rays of the sun starting to hit the ship masts. He turned around “Well we will know soon, the sun is coming up. We should get dressed and out on the dock.” He said.

He turned around picked up his breeches from the chair on the far side of the room and began to get dressed. Bella followed suit and in a few minutes was dressed and combing her hair to begin to braid it.

Porthos sat on the bed and watched her, he thought to himself that she would be an amazing woman to love, and he could easily fall in love with her, but the image of Athos’ face and how he talked to him before they left the Garrison the day before came to him. He had seen Athos’ concern for other young musketeers, especially d’Artagnan, but there was light in his eyes as he talked about Bella, that said more. Porthos smiled to himself, Athos was in love with her. It was nice to see as Athos had never shown this before; his interest in women was usually related to the pain Milady had caused him. He sat there smiling when Bella turned around.

“What?” she said, walking toward him.

“Hmmmm?” he said back, coming out from his thoughts and pleasure of the thoughts of his friend in love. “Yes, well we should get out and take a look around?”

“No, you were thinking about something, what is it?” she pressured him with her stare, putting her hands on her hips.

Porthos sat back for a moment trying to think of an excuse or something to say other than what he was thinking. “Uhmm, nothing really, just . . . well . . . you’re rather . . . I don’t know.” He hemmed and hawed.

Bella looked at him funny as she grabbed her scarf and placed it over her hair. “What is it? Did Athos tell you to lock me in the room and you would get the package?”

“No, he just said I should keep a close eye on you. He didn’t understand why Turenne would send you to Paris for protection, and then ask you to handle this which could put you at risk.” Porthos said, which was true, but had nothing to do with his thoughts.

He stood and gathered his sword, guns, and hat. “Should we head down and take a walk? We will have a little time to look around."

Bella grabbed her things; unlocked and opened the door. “Let’s get on with it,” she said as she placed her hat on her head.


	17. Message for the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos and Bella find the picking up the package for the King a little more than just a messenger's job.

Bella and Porthos walked down the stairs of the Inn and into the tavern. There were a few people sitting around, some eating breakfast and others still passed out from the night before. Porthos pointed to a small table in the corner and nodded for Bella to sit down. He walked over to the barmaid.

“Two bowls of porridge and some water,” he said, placing several sous on the bar. The maid nodded and got to work. Porthos walked over to the table and sat down opposite Bella.

They said nothing to each other as the barmaid delivered the bowls of porridge and water cups. Bella handed her another sous and she turned and walked away.

They ate in silence, Porthos kept a good look around the room to see who was stirring. He believed as Athos did that the request for Bella to pick-up the package for the King from Turenne could be a trap. He was not sure why, but he felt uneasy. He quickly finished his bowl, drank down his water, and headed out the door. Before leaving he whispered to Bella, “stay here for 10 min and then come outside, head to the Galion as if you are ready to make contact.”

Bella nodded and took her time with her bowl. She watched the people in the room; no one seemed to notice her or was watching her. She finished, drank her water and walked out the door. The sun had risen and the docks were coming to life, men were moving crates around, coming off ships or loading on to ships. Merchants were gathering their supplies from the docks and having them taken off in carts.

The Spanish Galleon seemed quiet though, there were crates lined up to be loaded, but there was no one around the ship. No one on the deck, no one by the load, not even a guard at the plank from the dock to the deck. All ships had a guard at the entrance. Bella became suspicious, she felt uncomfortable – she often trusted a gut feeling and something didn’t feel right. She casually began to walk along the wharf away from the Spanish boat. 

She kept her eyes and ears open, but thoughts went through her head – was this the right ship? Had the messenger she was supposed to meet seen her so early in the morning? Would they know who she was dressed as Thomas – or were they expecting a woman? The message from Turenne provided no details, it plainly said, send my messenger to meet a Spanish Galleon in La Havre in the early morning of today.

As she walked she also wondered, where is Porthos? Why haven’t I seen him? She reviewed the other three ships docked and none were Spanish, so that had to be the right ship. She turned and walked back. The sun was getting higher and it started to illuminate the full masts of the ships and their decks. The glare would be difficult to be able to see what or who was on the decks from the darkness below. 

As she approached the Galleon again, she realized there was someone standing below the gang plank, a woman. She had a cape on and hood over her head. Was this her contact? Bella walked towards her.

As she reached her, she said “Pardon, Madame!” the woman turned. She had green eyes, raven hair and was stunningly beautiful. But the eyes were dead. Bella knew this face; she was the woman Turenne had brought into his house 4 months earlier, who provided specific personal services but also was known to be deadly to anyone who defied Turenne.

Bella had wondered if Turenne was replacing her with this French femme fatal. Bella had heard the servants and horse grooms talking about her multiple murders and how she was forced to leave France, as she was no friend to the king. Bella remained calm as she stared into those dead eyes. 

“Monsieur, oui, are you here for a package? A package from Vicomte Turenne?” She asked slowly with a small smile.

“Yes,” Bella answered. “I was not sure who I was to obtain the package from, is it you?”

“Oui” she said as she pulled a small package from under her cape and handed it towards Bella.

Bella reached out her hand to take the package – slowly – moving a little closer to the woman. Just as her hand reached the package, a noise from behind made them both turn towards the crates lined up for loading. Crates began to crash to the ground around them. The woman let go of the package as Bella’s hand touched it and Bella had to catch it before it hit the ground.

Bella turned her head back to the where the woman and stood and she was gone, silently. Bella heard several guns fire, and then a roar. It was the roar of a man, a man she knew. Porthos.

She saw Porthos push his way through some tumbled crates. He had a gun in one hand and his sword out in the other. He looked at Bella, “I think we should make our exit.”

He cocked his head to the left, and looked towards an alley between two buildings. Bella nodded and headed there as two men came up on Porthos and he fought them off with his sword. 

Bella made it through the crates and entered the alley quickly. Porthos was not behind her, but she saw on the other side two horses, her own and Porthos’. She quickly went down the alley, looking back to see if Porthos was following, but the alley stayed clear. She mounted her horse and released the reins on Porthos’ holding the horse close to her. She waited.

Porthos saw Bella go down the alley safely and finished off the two attackers. He looked towards the ship and saw the silhouette of the woman Bella had been talking with who handed her the package. She turned when he looked at her, and rang the bell on the deck. An alarm to the sleeping crew.

Porthos knew more men would come off the ship at the alarm, and he had made rather a mess of the cargo to be loaded, wine was spilling from broken bottles in crates and chickens were escaping. He quickly ran towards the alley hoping Bella would have already left. As he made is way he saw his horse at the end, where he had left her. Bella’s was not in sight.

He came through the alleyway and saw Bella on her horse holding the reins of his own. He stopped to sheath his sword and place his gun back into his belt. 

“You should have been gone. That woman rang the bell; more soldiers would be coming off the boat after us.” He said exasperated with her for not heading off.

“I wanted to make sure you got your horse.” Bella said as she clicked and her horse headed down the small road towards the south and out of Le Havre.

Porthos followed, keeping an eye on alleys and other doorways where someone may come out in the early morning to check out the noise from the docks, but everything kept quiet. He felt something wasn’t right. The street was way to quiet. 

He caught up to Bella and passed her taking the lead, his uneasiness grew as they headed towards the city walls and the choice of right to the gate or left. As they reached the turn and shot rang out and whizzed past Porthos’ head. He halted and turned to Bella, pulling the loaded gun on her right side and passing the unloaded to her.

“Go left, towards the east gate, ride as hard as you can and don’t look back.” He said.

“Porthos I’m not leaving you.” She said as she got her gun from the left. 

He dismounted his horse, handed her the reins, “Go as hard as you can, there’s a farm 4 miles from the gate on the East road, there’s an old barn in the woods, I’ll meet you there.” He slapped her horse, “yah – Go.” As she turned her horse with Porthos’ in tow to the left, he shot towards the right to give her cover.

She was not sure how she would meet him again, but just remembered what he said to go as fast as she could. Whoever was firing would see her leave and she had to reach the gate before they could get reinforcements there.

She heard the gun shots. She couldn’t help but think about how Porthos would meet her, but she knew he was an excellent soldier, and she needed to trust him. 

She reached the gates, and other than one single guard and a slow farm wagon she was through the gate and on the open road. She wanted to take the horses faster, but having Porthos’ horse in tow slowed her down. 

The four miles was an easy ride, she slowed as she reached the distance to look for the farm. She saw it off over a hill on the right. A small old path on the right lead through the woods. She took the path and headed into the woods after checking to see if anyone else was on the road and would have been following or just seen her turn.

She walked the horses slowly down the path, looking for the barn in the woods. She saw a small walking path, that looked like it had been much wider at one time, and turned. After one small turn in the path she saw the barn. It was old, but still solid.

She tied the horses to a tree and walked around the barn with gun and sword drawn just to make sure it was clear. She went into the large double doors and found it clear of people, at least – although there was some scurrying in one corner, but a few rats would not be problem.

She returned to the horses and led them into the barn. She found a bucket and having seen a stream on her walk around the barn, she retrieved some water for the horses. She had her own water in bladders on the horses. 

Once the horses were watered and chewing on some hay, she found a few hay bales to set up for a seat and sat, wondering how long she would wait for Porthos to show, and what she would do if he did not. She was tired, although it was still day, she would wait until dark and then head toward Reims, east of Le Havre, and then south west to Paris. She’d leave Porthos’ horse in the barn for him and this way she could move quickly.

As she made her plan, she heard some noises towards the back of the barn. She saw shadows moving under a window. She immediately grabbed her gun and sword.


End file.
